That Special Tale
by SinWriter7
Summary: Sans is killed, but something happens and Sans becomes a human which causes DDLC to change, with Sans in, a new world of choices are created, but what will happen? Will Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki die again? Will Sans go along with the Dating Sim? If so, Who will Sans choose to be with? Well, All will be revealed...074 117 115 116 032 077 111 110 105 107 097 [!semuseR 2 tcA]
1. Reborn

_Italic-Used for thoughts, poems, singing, and flashbacks_

 **Bold-Used for Puns, Serious Voices, and Important Words**

Underline-I never use Underline

 **Bold with Underline-Used for My Talking and Title Card**

 ***Begin***

 _Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you_

A skeleton is seen is seen with a slash that has blood coming out of it across his chest that goes through his white shirt while wearing unzipped blue hoodie, black shorts with white strips, and a pair of white slippers

 _In my hand is a pen that will write a poem of me and you_

A child with red eyes, brown hair, and red cheeks who wears a light green shirt that has yellow stripes, red-brown pants, and brown shoes, glitches between it's current form and another form that looks the same but different color as they walk out of The Judgement Hall with a knife that has blood on it

 _The ink flows down into a dark puddle_

A black text-box with a white outline shows that the skeleton's name is Sans, Sans then closes his eyes and lies on the ground

 _Just move your hand - write your way into his heart!_

The text reveals the child to be Frisk/Chara (Due to the divided fan-base) as they walk into a castle

 _But in this world of infinite choices_

Sans starts turning into dust

 _What will it take just to find that special day?_

Sans completely turns into dust and the wind blows the dust away

 _What will it take just to find that special day?_

But a hand with a giant hole in the middle catches the dust

 **"DARK**

 **DARKER**

 **YET DARKER**

 **THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING**

 **THE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER**

 **PHOTON READINGS NEGATIVE**

 **THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT**

 **SEEMS**

 **VERY**

 **VERY**

 **INTERESTING**

 **...**

 **WHAT DO YOU THINK?"**

Then everything goes dark

* * *

 **That Special Tale**

 **Introduction:**

 **Reborn**

* * *

A human with white hair who is sleeping, they're wearing a unzipped blue hoodie, black shorts with white strips, and a pair of white slippers.

"Papyrus, Do you want anything?" The human says, then they open their eyes, their eyes are red, and they look around and looks confused "Heh, Never knew Heaven seemed so normal, unless if I'm not in heaven" The human responds as they get up, then they open some curtains and a bright light causes them to block it out using their arm.

 _"Wait, I'm pretty sure that the afterlife isn't this normal, unless if you're Geno, then it's boring"_ The human observes, then they slowly move their arm and looks at the sun.

"Oh, I'm a human aren't I?" The person still asks, then they look at them-self, suddenly a pink text-box with a white outline reveals the human to be Sans.

* * *

 _"Okay, I'm alive, so that's a start, and things are looking **bright** but I wonder, Where am I?" _Sans questions and puns to himself as he walks around.

 _"And it looks like my slash wound isn't showing up anymore, though I'm glad it didn't make the **cut"**_ Sans jokes around in his head, then he sees a school.

 _"Eh, Looks boring, But I wonder, How old am I?"_ Sans keeps on asking himself, then the Undertale text-box shows that Sans is 18, and his personality is,

"Lazy, Funny, and is Carless, But he is a intelligent and mysterious" Sans reads off the text-box which he uses to finish my sentence.

 _"Seems right"_ Sans confirms in his mind, then he starts walking away from the school, until he closes his eyes, then after a bit, Sans opens his eyes and turns around.

"Lazy or not, I don't have a choice" Sans cryptically states, then he walks to the school.

* * *

 _"I'm gonna get a headache thanks to all the thinking I'm doing, But I am gonna just gonna walk around and somehow stay the same as before"_ Sans thinks, then he walks down the hallway which has pink lockers, a white and pink square colored pattern on the ground, and a white ceiling with his head down, then a girl is seen walking down the hallway while looking down, then the two of them accidentally bumps into each other and falls down.

"Bleh" Sans says as he closes his eyes after falling down, the girl also lands on the ground.

"Ugh, No wonder why I had to learn to pay attention to my notes in Piano" The girl says, then she sits up, Sans also sits and up and the two of them looks at each other.

"Sup, Names Sans, Just Sans" Sans jokingly introduces himself, then the girl looks confused.

"Monika, **Just Monika"** Monika introduces herself, then she shakes Sans's hand, and a loud fart sound is heard, until it slowly goes quiet and Monika gulps, but Sans smiles.

"Hehehehe, The ol' whoopie cushion in the hand trick, it gets predictable after a while, but it's funny to me" Sans states, then he takes off the whoopie cushion and throws it, then they both get up.

"Okay, So Sans?" Monika asks.

"Yes?" Sans answers the question with a questionable question which I am questioning how many times can I use question before it gets questionably overrated, and now I'm done.

"Are you new in this school?" Monika questions, Sans nods, then Monika goes on "Okay, Do you wanna, Join a after school club, it'll be fun"

"Do I have a choice?" Sans responds, then the Doki Doki text-box shows up and says no, so Sans sighs before it goes away and he answers "Sure"

"Yay, Let's go right now" Monika playfully states, then she skips her way down the hall while Sans walks the opposite way.

 _"This world is different, and something about Monika gives me deja vu, but I wonder, how much longer will this chapter go on for?"_ Sans keeps on thinking, then he appears at the door to the Literature Club, and he sees Monika arrive.

"'Wow, That was fast" Monika says, Sans nods in agreement, then Monika opens the door and she walks inside the club with Sans.

"Let us guess, Piano Class?" A pink haired girl asks, while she picks up a cupcake.

"Not this time Natsuki, it was actually for another reason, in fact I got us another member!" Monika answers, Sans looked at Natsuki.

 _"Small, but she looks like she can actually do things"_ Sans immediately classifies her.

"Ooooooh, Who's the new person!?" A salmon pink haired girl curiously asks (Because it's doesn't look like regular pink to me).

 _"She looks very happy and I assume that she brings everyone together, like Papyrus, but I feel like something is off"_ Sans oberserves.

"C-Calm down Sayori" A purple haired girl nervously tells Sayori (The salmon pink haired girl).

 _"Shy, Calm, and is most likely hiding something"_ Sans states in his mind.

"Okay everyone, meet our new member, Sans!" Monika exclaims, then she moves out the way as everyone saw Sans.

"Hello everyone, I'm **Jack** ed for this club" Sans puns as his grabs his jacket and takes it off, then he puts it on a chair, but everyone groans due to the pun.

"Monika, Where did you find him? And why choose another boy?" Natsuki asks.

"In the hallway, I decided to bring him in because we need more members to make everything easier, also with Player coming back tomorrow, I think that he will enjoy another boy here" Monika answers, Sans then sits down.

"Yay! Time to make a new best friend!" Sayori exclaims, then she walks to Sans.

"Who's Player?" Sans asks, Sayori then has a puzzled look.

"Okay that's a random question, but I will answer it because I'm nice, Player is my best friend ever since we were kids, he was the fourth member of our club and was the only boy until now" Sayori happily answers.

"Sounds interesting, Anyway, What do we do in this class?" Sans asks again as he balances a bone he somehow has.

 _"Glad that I can use my attacks, though I don't think I'll need to threaten anyone, something feels wrong but it doesn't feel, Genocide wrong, it's more of a Flowey wrong, and I'd take being mind controlled by Flowey over the Genocide Route any day"_ Sans confirms for you.

"We make poems, Read them, and Get closer" A new voice was heard, then everyone looks at the person who said this, and Sans raised his existent eyebrow.

" **Player!"** Sayori happily exclaims, then the Player smiles.

"Hello everyone, Suprised I'm back early?" Player asks, then everyone nods.

"So, you're Sayori's best" Sans says from behind Player, then he immediately turns around.

"Looks like you're the new person I've been looking for" Player whispers to Sans, Sans then nods.

"Um guys, Not to be rude but What is going on?" Yuri asks, Sans and Player looks at Yuri.

"Well, Me and Player are gonna need to have a chat with each other" Sans answers, then Player nods in agreement before they walk out of the class.

"Hey! He didn't even try out my cupcakes" Natsuki states, Yuri then facepalms while Sayori chuckles, but Monika was lost in her mind.

* * *

"So, Any idea on how you got to this game?" Players asks, Sans shrugs.

"I don't know what happened, but whatever did it caused me to be sent from my game to this one, so I need to find a way to get back" Sans truthfully responds.

"We'll solve that later, but for now, I need to give you a warning, Don't trust Monika, Be on a lookout for rope, and destroy any knives you see" Player informs Sans.

"Don't need to tell me twice, but what will happen tomorrow?" Sans asks.

"Not much, but I recommend that you write a poem, if you do then you will get closer to one of the girls" Player gives Sans the run-down.

"Now you're sounding like a tutorial person, besides, I could care less about love, I just care about going back to my game, kill a killer, and going to sleep, speaking of which" Sans says, then he falls down but he teleports while falling so he ends up on his bed.

"This game just got interesting" Player responds, but he didn't notice Monika watching from behind.

 **"Just Monika"** Monika states as she starts glitching out, but she stops glitching and shakes her head before she goes back to the classroom before Player could see her.

 _It's too late to Apologize_

Chara stabs Frisk and Frisk coughs out blood

 _It's too late!_

Chara pulls out the knife and Frisk falls onto the ground but her eyes stay open, then a quick fast forward shows Frisk's eyes turn white as the blood starts drying up

 _ **It's too late to apologize**_

Then everything goes to black

 ***Chapter 1 Ends***

 **Okay, to clarify some things, this will take place after the Player has completed Doki Doki, but they notice that a extra file is in the game, so they reinstall the game and join it again, but now there are technically two players who the girls can be with, and why did I go with Player?**

 **Because it's the only name I could think is logical, but the reason why there are differences is because of Sans joining, which causes things to change, so in Undertale terms, it's like a new FUN Value**

 **I will answer some questions you guys will have next chapter, anyway! I hope you guys enjoyed this! And Gaster's involvement will be explained later on! And, Don't compare this to ikidude's Sans in the Literature Club, of course that story is better than this one, so for the 1 percent of Readers who was planning to do that, don't, okay? Okay!**

 **Also don't describe this as "cringe" because that word means nothing to me but it still annoys me, Also if you're gonna hate on this story, then don't just say that "I watch Undertale porn that's better than this" and yes someone left a comment like that on one of my other story, but I will only listen to Good Constructive Criticism**

 **Also, if you guys know what happens in DDLC, then you will know why this is Rated M, also I'm gonna be honest, when I played DDLC, Natsuki was my favorite girl, but I will try my best to write this story as unbiased, but I'm not gonna be unbiased with Sans, GO SANS! But I will try to retain his Undertale/Deltarune personality, and I will try to not make him too OP, that will be all**

 **See you guys next chapter! Leave A Review! Happy New Year (Tomorrow is December 31st for me, so consider this as a Early Happy New Year! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	2. Discover

_I'm holding on your rope_

Sans gets out of his bed and opens his curtains

 _Got me ten feet off the ground_

Sans checks the time and sees that it is 10:00

 _I'm hearin' what you say but I just can't make a sound_

Sans walks out of his house and goes on the sidewalk

 _You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down, but wait_

Sans remembers looking at the sun in the end of the Pacifist Route and then everything turning to black

 _You tell me that you're sorry, Didn't I turn around, and say_

Sans remembers Frisk trying to apologize to him, but a bone comes out the ground and stabs Frisk's soul, the soul breaks in half and shatters into pieces on The Genocide Route

 ** _*Song is cut off*_**

* * *

 **That Special Tale**

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Discover**

* * *

Sans walks to school and goes to a class.

"Oh, Hi Sans!" Sans heard, then he sees Player.

 _"Heh, What are the odds?"_ Sans thinks, then he sits next to Player.

"So, How's school?" Sans asks, Player yawns.

"Boring" Player answers as he rests his chin on his hand.

"Okay class today we'll watch a documentary about work" The teacher says, then Sans immediately falls asleep.

"Lucky" Player whispers, then class went on like normal, but the teacher never acknowledged Sans.

* * *

 **Bell Rings**

Sans slowly wakes up and he sees Player with a book and a pen.

"You might wanna start writing" Player suggests, then he throws the book and pen onto Sans's desk.

"Well, Looks like I need to **book** it" Sans makes a pun.

"You got 30 minutes to finish it" Player confirms, then he walks away while Sans is left in the classroom.

 _"Okay, Yuri is shy, Natsuki is a try hard, Sayori is happy, and Monika is whatever"_ Sans thinks, then he stars writing down some words.

 ***Time Skip***

Sans walks to the Literature Club with his book, then he enters the class, but he sees everyone looking at him.

"I'm late aren't I?" Sans asks, Everyone nods.

"And I thought that I arrive here late" Monika comments, Sans smiles as he sees that he was 30 minutes late.

"Sorry, I was too tired" Sans responds, but Player looked puzzled.

"You slept through the entire school day, and you even arrived 2 hours late at school!" Player yells, but Sans shrugs as he sits down.

"Sans" Sans heard, then he sees that Yuri was the one who said his name, she was holding a cupcake.

"Yes?" Sans asks, Yuri puts the cupcake on his desk.

"Natsuki made it for you yesterday" Yuri confirms, Sans then looks at Natsuki, Natsuki looked away.

"I make cupcakes a lot, and besides I had to either give the cupcake to Yuri or Sayori to give it you because Monika and Player were too busy around that time, and because Sayori sucks at not eating food, I gave it to Yuri" Natsuki explained.

"Was that a pun?" Sans asks as he picks up the cupcake, but Natsuki looked confused as she looked at Sans.

"No, Why do you-?" Natsuki was gonna say.

"Nat **suck** i" Sans puns while he winks, but everyone except Yuri groans, Yuri chuckles a bit.

"Anyway, Let's all read each other's poems!" Sayori exclaims, but Sans immediately stood up and gave his book to Player, then Player starts immediately breaking into laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Sayori asks, then Players shows the book to everyone and the poem says...

 _Get Dunked On_

Everyone looks at Sans and they see all of their papers with Sans.

"Insert what I said on my poem here" Sans says, then he puts three papers down and reads on.

 _"Jesus Christ it's Jason Bourne"_ Player randomly thinks.

"Okay, First poem I'm reading looks like it belongs to Yuri" Sans confirms, then Yuri walks over to Sans, then everyone else starts talking with each other, Sans reads Yuri's poem.

 ** _Ghost under the light_**

 _The tendrils of my hair of my hair illuminate beneath the amber glow._

 _Bathing._

 _It must be this one._

 _The last remaining streetlight to have withstood the test of time._

 _The last yet to be replaced by the sickening blue-green of the future._

 _I breathe. Calm; breathing air of the present but living in the past._

 _The light flickers._

 _I flicker back._

Sans finishes reading the poem and looks at Yuri.

"My handwriting sucks doesn't it?" Yuri asks.

"Actually I like it, it looks like you're a deep thinker so this suits you, and as your poem, it looks like it deals with inevitability of going into the future, because the light represents the part of the past you're still holding onto, but it's gonna fade soon, so you have no choice but go into the future, and so you eventually give up because there's nothing else you can do" Sans responds, Yuri looked surprised.

"Wow, you really knew this poem didn't you?" Yuri asks, Sans smirks.

"What can I say? I have a **shiny** future" Sans puns, Yuri immediately gets the pun and chuckles.

"So Sans, Do you hide a lot of things from everyone?" Yuri asks with a serious face, Sans's smirk goes away.

"Yes, Yes I do" Sans answers, then he starts having flashbacks.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _"SANS! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TODAY!?" Papyrus loudly asks Sans, Sans was getting lost in his mind, then Sans heard Papyrus and stops thinking deeply._

 _"Nothing, I just don't **mind** anything today" Sans makes a pun to throw off Papyrus._

 _"SANS!" Papyrus yells but Sans chuckled._

 _"What, Want more puns?" Sans asks with his typical smile._

 _"NO! ANYWAY! I SHALL WAIT FOR HUMANS! AND SANS! BECAUSE I TRUST YOU! I'LL LET YOU LET ME KNOW WHEN A HUMAN COMES BY! STARTING NOW!" Papyrus announced, then Papyrus runs away while Sans relaxes at his post stand._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

Yuri then walks away as Sans looks at his options.

"Natsuki" Sans confirms, then Natsuki walks up to Sans and gives him her poem.

"Amateur" Natsuki mutters as she remembered what Sans said earlier.

 ** _Eagles Can Fly_**

 _Monkeys can climb_

 _Crickets can leap_

 _Horses can race_

 _Owls can seek_

 _Cheetahs can run_

 _Eagles can fly_

 _People can try_

 _But that's about it._

Sans looks up at Natsuki.

"It's about giving up, which I assume you can relate to?" Sans asks as he looks at Natsuki, but Natsuki looks away.

"Don't think about it, I just like my messages to jump out at people" Natsuki responds, Sans raised a eyebrow.

"I'm gonna have to get to know you more, but I like your style, it's-" Sans was gonna make a pun, but Natsuki covers his mouth.

"No, More, Puns" Natsuki states, but Sans removes her hand.

"Wow, that was a **mouth** ful" Sans ignores Natsuki's statement, then Natsuki growls but she quickly sees Sans with no pupils.

 **"Do you wanna have a Bad Time?"** Sans asks, but suddenly Natsuki wakes up from her head on her desk.

"What the-?" Natsuki was gonna ask, but Sans was sitting in the chair next to her.

"Bad dream?" Sans asks with his smile, Natsuki gets out of her chair and walks away.

"What just happened!?" Natsuki loudly asks.

"Magic" Sans whispers, then a flashback revealed what happened.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **"Do you wanna have a Bad Time?"** Sans asks, then he stops time, and he tapped on Natsuki's nose, Natsuki then fainted onto a chair, Sans then pushes the chair in and sits back down._

 _"And nothing happened" Sans says, then he resumed time._

 _ **Flashback Ends**_

 _"Okay, Sayori's next"_ Sans confirms in his mind, then Sayori gives him her poem.

"I hope you'll enjoy it!" Sayori exclaims, Sans chuckled before he started to read her poem.

 ** _Dear Sunshine_**

 _The way you glow through the blinds in the morning_

 _It makes me feel like you missed me._

 _Kissing my forehead to help me out of bed._

 _Making me rub the sleepy from my eyes._

 _._

 _Are you asking me to come out and play?_

 _Are you trusting me to wish away a rainy day?_

 _I look above. The sky is blue._

 _It's a secret, but I trust you to._

 _._

 _If it wasn't for you, I could sleep forever._

 _But I'm not mad._

 _._

 _I want breakfast._

Sans smiles at the poem before looking at Sayori.

"You wrote this poem in the morning didn't you?" Sans asks, Sayori chuckles.

"Yeah, What gave it away?" Sayori asks back.

"This entire poem is literally about waking up, though other words in this poem makes it feel like it was for Player" Sans answers, Sayori looked surprised.

"How do you know so much Sans?" Sayori keeps on asking questions curiously, Sans chuckles.

"Because, I'm Sans" Sans answers like a smart-ass, then he gives Sayori her poem before she walks off.

 _"And lastly Monika, but I need to figure out why can't I trust Monika?"_ Sans questions in his head, then Monika skips her way over to Sans and gives him her poem.

"It will be interesting to see your response, and from what I've heard from everyone else, you're quite intelligent" Monika states.

"Well, It has required much more work than I'd like in order to understand everything, but believe me, I know when something is wrong" Sans responds while smirking, then he reads Monika's poem.

 ** _Hole in a wall_**

 _It couldn't have been me._

 _See, the direction the spackle protrudes._

 _A noisy neighbor? An angry boyfriend? I'll never know. I wasn't home._

 _I peer inside for a clue._

 _No! I can't see. I reel, blind, like a film left out in the sun._

 _But it's too late. My retinas._

 _Already scorched with a permanent copy of the meaningless image._

 _It's just a little hole. It wasn't too bright._

 _It was too deep._

 _Stretching forever into everything._

 _A hole of infinite choices._

 _I realize now, that I wasn't looking in._

 _I was looking out._

 _And he, on the other side, was looking in._

Sans looks puzzled while reading the poem, then he slowly looks at Monika.

 _"She is gonna be the most interesting girl to study"_ Sans thinks, then he waits for Monika to speak.

"So, What did you think?" Monika asks.

"I think, that you are a interesting case, because for this poem, I'm actually confused for the meaning, though unlike other people I don't let text boxes speak for me" Sans states as he winks, Monika smiles due to this.

"Well then, **Sansy"** Monika says, this catches Sans attention 100 percent as he focuses on Monika.

 _"Hehehe"_ Sans chuckles in his mind.

"Here's Monika's writing tip of the day! Always be ready for what comes next" Monika finishes her sentence, Sans stares at Monika.

"Well looks like I got the **point** of that" Sans responds, then Monika walks away.

 _"I like her"_ Sans thinks, then Player sits next to him.

"Hey Sans, How did today go for you?" Player asks.

"Interesting, Especially with Monika, but besides that I'd say the rest of the day is boring, and from what I picked up it looks like I'm in a anime-like dating sim that Alphys plays to practice how to act around Undyne" Sans answers, Player looks confused but he decides not to focus on it for too long.

"So, which girl do you want to hang out with?" Player gives Sans a option.

"Well from my options, because I know that Monika isn't a choice, but I won't hang out with anyone, besides I got better stuff to do" Sans answers.

"Right, Sans?" Player asks, then Sans looks at him.

"Yes Player 1?" Sans jokingly asks back.

"I think the only way for you to get home, is to complete this game" Player answers, then Sans shrugs.

"Yeah that was obvious, that's why I'm speeding up the process by sleeping more, also how many days does this game go on for?" Sans asks.

"Sans, The only way to progress is to hang out with the girls" Player responds.

"Wait, does this world have infinite choices?" Sans asks with a smirk.

"Yeah" Player answers.

"Well then, I choose to sleep" Sans remarks, but Player sighs.

"At least care a bit about what's going on" Player responds, and it was Sans turn to sigh.

"Fine, but don't expect me to do much" Sans answers, then he gets up and somehow he has a bottle of ketchup in his hand.

"Maaaaagic" Player jokes, then Sans drinks his ketchup as he starts walking.

"Cliffhanger" Sans says, then he continues drinking his ketchup as everything immediately goes to black.

 ***Chapter Ends***

 **Another Chapter finished! Also welcome to the first day of 2019! Yay! I hope you guys had a Happy New Year! And so far I'm enjoying my time on writing this story, especially with Sans's interactions with Monika, because for me these two have a interesting dynamic going on**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! And there will be more flashbacks in the future! Also I just wanted to clarify this, Sans only got serious so he can play around with Natsuki, and also to see how she reacts! And remember I will answer questions that you guys have about this story through these Chapters, and because last chapter didn't have any questions I don't have to answer any for now!**

 **But I will thank Soda-fiedPsycho for leaving a Review last Chapter! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm off to finally kill Sans on the Bad Time Simulator!**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! Leave A Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	3. Progress

_"Heeey Brother, There's a endless road to rediscover"_

 _Sans chuckles while watching Papyrus get taken down by Undyne while he arrogantly monologues_

 _"Heeey Sister, Know that water's sweet but blood is thicker"_

 _Sans smiles as he watches Frisk get through the maze due to Papyrus's footsteps_

 _"Oooh, If the sky comes falling down for you"_

 _Sans sees his brother's scarf while a pile of dust is blown away by the wind_

 _"There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do"_

 _Sans then glares at Frisk in The Judgement Hall_

 _"For you"_

 _Then a soul is seen cracking in half before it breaks into pieces_

* * *

 **That Special Tale**

 **Chapter 3:**

 **Progress**

* * *

Sans walks up to the four girls, Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, and Monika.

 _"I think I should let Player choose first"_ Sans thinks, then Player stands by him as three rectangles with the choices Sayori, Yuri, and Natsuki shows up.

"Okay Sans, None of the girls can see this so let's make our choice quickly" Player whispers, then Sans sees four rectangles with the choices Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, and Monika on it.

"Neat" Sans casually responds, Player looked like he was slightly caught by surprised.

"Sans, We are gonna be great buddies" Player says, then Sans chuckles, and Player presses on Natsuki while Sans chooses Monika.

"What the-?" Monika suddenly asks as she turns around, but she sees Sans smirking.

"Let's have a chat it's me and **just Monika"** Sans taunts, then Monika smiles.

"Yeah, let's go talk" Monika responds, then Sans and Monika walks out of the room, and Natsuki is seen opening a box which Player goes to.

* * *

"So, Monika, How did you become the president of the Literature Club?" Sans asks, Monika then chuckles.

"Because of my skills, heck, I met Player in a previous class year" Monika responds, Sans then raises a eyebrow.

"Okay, What do you do in your free time?" Sans asks again, then Monika opens a door.

"You'll see" Monika answers, then Sans walks through the door and sees a desk that has a chair on each side and there is a piano in the corner.

 _"This room looks important"_ Sans inspects, then Monika sits down.

"Sit and watch" Monika says as she makes room for Sans, then Sans sits next to Monika.

"So, You play piano I assume?" Sans assumes, then Monika nods as she starts playing the piano.

 _"Every day, I imagine a future where I can be with you"_ Monika starts humming, but Sans removes her hands.

"Look, I don't like being a show off, but **Anything you can do, I can do it better"** Sans references as he winks, then Monika smiles, and Sans starts quickly playing the Piano version of Megalovania.

"Da Da Da Da Da, Da Da Da, Da Da Da Da Da, Da Da Da" Sans starts saying, then Monika chuckles before she starts singing.

 _"Every day I imagine a future where I can be with yo-o-ou"_ Monika starts quickly singing, then Sans continues playing the piano.

 _"In my hand is a pen that will write a poem of me and y-o-o-ou"_ Monika continues, then Sans smiles.

"Nice job Monika, I'm actually having some fun" Sans responds.

"I know" Monika responds, then her and Sans both chuckle at the same time.

"Well I pia **know** more about you" Sans puns, then he plays three notes which is played using drums when Sans makes puns.

"You know, you're puns suck" Monika responds.

"No, They're just **pun** ny" Sans makes another pun, then Monika gets up.

"Well, it was fun, but we need to get back to class" Monika says, Sans follows her and they arrive back at the Club.

* * *

 _"I know that something is wrong with Monika, but something about what just happened says otherwise"_ Sans reflects, then Monika skips away as Player walks up to him.

"So, Did Monika and you take turns breaking the 4th wall?" Player playfully asks.

"No, Monika was just playing piano so we decided to have fun with it, and things surprisingly went well" Sans answers.

"Okay, Whatever you say, Anyway we can both hang out with either Sayori or Yuri know" Player says, then the two final options shows up for each of them.

"So, How was your time with Natsuki?" Sans asks.

"Same as last time, apparently things only change when you're involved Sans" Player explains, then Sans chuckles.

"Well, looks like I'm special" Sans playfully respond, then he chose Yuri while Player chose Sayori.

"Okay, See ya" Player says goodbye, then he walks away while Sans waves, so Sans decides to sit next to Yuri.

"So, How are you doing?" Sans suddenly asks, then Yuri accidentally drops her book and jumps to the point where her chair fell over.

"Good" Yuri responds, Sans then helps her back up.

"Sorry for the surprise, Anyway what were you reading there?" Sans asks while holding Yuri's book in his hand, then Yuri takes her book back.

"I-It's called Portrait of Markov" Yuri answers, then she places the book on the table, Sans looks at the book.

"What is it about?" Sans asks as he turns his attention back to Yuri.

"Well let's just say that the main character of the book is kinda like Player" Yuri responds.

"How so?" Sans asks another question, he seemed curious about the book.

"Because, they both overthink things" Yuri answers.

"Well that's not much of a reason, Anyway, Can I read it? I've heard about a theory that relates to this book" Sans requests, then Yuri looks at the book, Yuri has a worried look.

"Well, It depends, D-Do you l-like Horror?" Yuri nervously asks as she starts sweating, Sans thinks for a bit before answering.

"As long as I can't relate to it" Sans answers, then Yuri stops sweating and sighs.

"Oh thank goodness, Anyway here you go, I-I hope you'll l-like it" Yuri says as she gives the book to Sans, then Sans grabs the book.

"I think I will, if it's out of this **word"** Sans makes a pun about words, but Yuri chuckles while Sans starts walking away.

"Well I think that you should, **b-book** it" Yuri nervously makes her first pun, then she sweats as she waits for Sans's reaction, but Sans simply turns around while the sun is seen shining on him, then he laughs at the pun.

"Nice one Yuri" Sans responds, then he turns around and walks away while Yuri smiles and stops sweating.

 _"I think that she's starting to grow on me"_ Sans thinks in his mind, then he teleports the book onto his bed.

"Okay Sans, How was your time with Yuri?" Player asks.

"Good, I think that I'm gonna enjoy hanging out with these girls" Sans confirms, then Player pats his back.

"Nice, Anyway, It looks like we are done for today" Player states, then Sans looks around.

 _"Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought"_ Sans thinks, then he looks at Player.

"Wanna walk home with me and Sayori?" Player asks.

"Nah, I'll take a shortcut, but I'll see ya tomorrow" Sans answers, then he walks out of the class.

"Welcome to the Literature Club Sans" Player whispers.

* * *

Sans wakes up and he sees that his clock is off.

"Yep I'm late" Sans responds, then he opens his curtains and checks the sun, but Sans hears his clock turn on, he turns around and sees that it's 2:00.

 _"Welp, Time to write my poem"_ Sans thinks, then he sits in his spinning chair he somehow has and he places his book on his desk and Sans summons a pencil in his hand.

"Okay Sans, What's on your mind?" Sans asks himself, then he closes his eyes, and after a while he opens his eyes and starts writing in his book.

* * *

The Classroom Door swings open and Sans is seen with his book.

"Perfect timing! You're only 20 minutes late today!" Natsuki confirms, but Sans shrugs.

"And you weren't even at school" Player adds on, but Sans just places his book on his desk and waits.

"Who's first?" Sans asks, but Player immediately walks up.

"The one and only" Player jokingly responds, then Sans remembers how Papyrus spoke.

 _"I am the one and only THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus would loudly introduce himself, but Sans would normally be asleep._

 _"Sans?" Papyrus asks, then Sans wakes up._

"Sans?" Sans heard Player ask, then he looks up and sees him.

"Sorry about that" Sans tries shrugging off what just happened, but Player raised his eyebrow before he read Sans's paper.

 _My Life_

 _"Get up!" I heard every morning, I get up, I get ready, and throw away some spaghetti._

 _"ARE YOU READY!?" I also hear a lot, but I got nothing to do, until I get caught doing nothing._

 _"I don't care" I respond, to the resets, to my life, to make excuses, but I'm truly never done with anything._

 _"Make a pun" I think, I think of a ring, I say things about it, until I hear a DING!  
_

 _"Sans, I'm here" I hear and see the bane of My Life at my door, My Life, One that I never trained for._

Player finishes reading the poem, then he looks at Sans.

"You're a weird human Sans" Player responds, then he gives the book back to Sans.

"Well let's just say that I did a skele **ton** of work today" Sans remarks while he winks, but everyone else besides Monika and Player were confused.

"Okay, Let's do this!" Player exclaims, but Sans was caught a bit off guard by Player's action today.

"I swear you were less like Sayori just yesterday" Sans immediately points out, then Player sighs.

"Fine, After I played Undertale yesterday I learned of what happened to everyone" Player admits, Sans then looks down while Everyone Else was talking with each other.

"So, I'm gonna go out on a limb and assume that you're acting like my brother in order to make me feel better" Sans immediately points out.

"Yeah, But how did you-?" Player was gonna ask.

"Because, My brother usually would try to be super cheery to cheer me up" Sans answers, then he remembers more things about Papyrus.

 _"Oh come on Sans! In the words of the Teletubbies! Turn that frown upside down!" Papyrus had loudly tried to cheer up Sans, and Sans chuckled due to the fact that Papyrus was being super cheery and the fact that the quote he said wasn't from Teletubbies._

"Well, Did it work?" Player asks, Sans then looks at him.

"Yes, because I appreciate the fact that someone cares about me" Sans responds, then the two of them shakes each other's hands.

"Okay, See ya later then" Player says, then Players walks off as Sans goes up to Natsuki.

 ** _Amy Likes Spiders_**

 _You know what I heard about Amy?_

 _Amy likes spiders._

 _Icky, wriggly, hair, ugly spiders!_

 _That's why I'm not friends with her._

 _._

 _Amy has a cute singing voice._

 _I heard her sing my favourite long song._

 _Everytime she sang the chorus my heart would pound_

 _to the rhythm of her words._

 _But she likes spiders._

 _That's why I'm not friends with her._

 _._

 _One time, I hurt my leg really bad._

 _Amy helped me up and took me to the nurse._

 _I tried not to let her touch me._

 _She likes spiders so her hands are probably gross._

 _That's why I'm not friends with her._

 _._

 _Amy has a lot of friends._

 _I always see her talking to people._

 _She probably talks about spiders._

 _What if her friends start to like spiders too?_

 _That's why I'm not friends with her._

 _._

 _It doesn't matter if she has other hobbies._

 _It doesn't matter if she keeps it private._

 _It doesn't matter if it doesn't hurt anyone._

 _._

 _It's gross._

 _She's gross._

 _The world is off better without spider lovers._

 _._

 _And I'm not gonna tell everyone._

Sans finishes the poem, then he looks at Natsuki.

"Yours is interesting, At first glance it seems like a fun read, though I think that it ties into Yuri" Sans speculates.

"How are you so smart!?" Natsuki asks with shock, Sans smirks.

"Because, I'm Sans" Sans answers, then he stands up.

"Wait, Did you eat your cupcake yet?" Natsuki asks, then Sans gulps.

"Fine" Sans gives up, then he summons the two day old cupcake, and Sans eats the cupcake while Natsuki nervously looks on, and Sans swallows it.

"So?" Natsuki asks for Sans's reaction in one word, then Sans turns around.

"Best cupcake ever" Sans answers, then he gives a thumbs up before walking away.

 _"He may be weird, but at least Sans likes my cupcakes"_ Natsuki responds in her head, then Sans continues on.

"Sayori" Sans confirms, then he walks over to Sayori and picks up her poem.

 ** _Bottles_**

 _I pop off-_

 ***Chapter Ends***

 **Yep, I just cut off Sayori's poem, Hehehe, Anyway, Basically Player clearly knows a bit about Sans thanks to Steam, but Monika only has been given information through Sans's file on information about Sans**

 **Also yes, Earlier the Theory Sans was referring to does relate to Game Theory, even though I'm late to the party there, kinda like how I was late when making this story!**

 **Also thank you to Volt1977 and Deadpool for leaving Reviews! Even if they both didn't comment on the same Chapter! Anyway, I still enjoy writing the dialogue between Sans and the girls, and yes Sans will spend time with Natsuki and Sayori next Chapter!**

 **Also, I just randomly though of this song:**

 **We're Walking The Wire, Love, We're Walking The Wire, Love, We couldn't be higher-ove! We're Walking The Wire, Wire, Wire! So look out down below! Look out down below! Look out down below! Walking The Wire, Wire, Wire, So look out down below!**

 **And that shall be all, anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! Leave A Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	4. Explore

_"How Long has this been going (ooooooon) oooooooooooon?"_

 _Player is seen reading Manga with Natsuki_

 _"You've creeping around, on me"_

 _Player is seen also helping Yuri with designing the poster_

 _"While you're calling me, Baby"_

 _Player is seen hugging Sayori_

 _"How Long has this been going on?"_

 _Monika glares while she watches Player read with Yuri_

 _"You've been acting so, Shady"_

 _Player opens a door and sees Sayori hanged_

 _"I've been feeling it, Lately"_

 _Yuri is seen stabbing herself three times before she falls down_

 _"How Long has this been going on?"_

 _Monika sees Natsuki run out of the room while she starts to throw up_

 _"You've been creeping around, on me"_

 _Monika then walks into the room and sees Player while she smiles_

 _"Has Long has it been going on, Baby?"_

 _Monika then causes the game to restart_

 _"How Long how has this been going on?"_

 _Monika is seen sitting down in front of Player while everything outside the room seemed gone_

 _"You've been acting so, Shady"_

 _Player growls as he gets Monika's files_

 _"I've been feeling it, Lately"_

 _Player then throws her file into the trash_

 _"Baby"_

 _Player says the final part before Monika starts glitching out_

* * *

 **That Special Tale**

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Explore**

* * *

Sans starts reading Sayori's poem.

 ** _Bottles_**

 _I pop off my scalp like the lid of a cookie jar._

 _It's the secret place where I keep all my dreams._

 _Little balls of sunshine, all rubbing together like a bundle of kittens._

 _I reach inside with my thumb and forefinger and pluck one out._

 _It's warm and tingly._

 _But there's no time to waste! I put it in a bottle to keep it safe._

 _I put the bottle on the shelf with all of the other bottles._

 _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts in bottles, all in row._

 _._

 _My collection makes me lots of friends._

 _Each bottle a starlight to make amends._

 _Sometimes my friend feels a certain way._

 _Down comes a bottle to save the day._

 _._

 _Night after night, more dreams._

 _Friend after friend, more bottles._

 _Deeper and deeper my fingers go._

 _Like exploring a dark cave, discovering the secrets hiding in the nooks and crannies._

 _Digging and digging._

 _Scraping and scraping._

 _._

 _I blow dust off my bottle caps._

 _It doesn't feel like time elapsed._

 _My empty shelf could use some more._

 _My friends look through my locked front door._

 _._

 _Finally, all done. I open up, and in come my friends._

 _In they come, in such a hurry. Do they want my bottles that much?_

 _I frantically pull them from the shelf, one after the other._

 _Holding them out to each and every friend._

 _Each and every bottle._

 _But every time I let one go, it shatters against the tile between my feet._

 _Happy thoughts, happy thoughts, happy thoughts in shards, all over the floor._

 _._

 _They were supposed to be for my friends, my friends who aren't smiling._

 _They're all shouting, pleading. Something._

 _But all I hear is echo, echo, echo, echo, echo._

 _Inside my head._

Sans raises his eyebrow before he looks at Sayori.

"Your poem is, interesting" Sans simply responds as he gives Sayori her paper.

"Wait, Do you know what it's about?" Sayori asks with some curiosity.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that your bottles represents your happiness, because without the bottle, then everyone descends into hell, even though something about you says otherwise" Sans responds the best he could, Sayori looked impressed.

"Okay, Do you know what's up with me?" Sayori asks Sans with some nervousness.

"Well, If I said it, then this conversation would be a **bottle** of emotions but I'll just **cap** it off by making sure it doesn't **shatter"** Sans makes multiple puns as he winks, but Sayori now looked confused.

"You are a strange human being Sans" Sayori responds, but Sans gets up.

"Well, Maybe I'm not human" Sans remarks as he winks, then he walks away while Sayori looks down.

 _"I'll go to Yuri next"_ Sans immediately thinks, then he goes to Yuri.

"Hi you **S-Sans** ation" Yuri puns with studdering, then Sans chuckles as he sits down.

"Ah Yuri, glad to see that I accidentally taught you some lesson" Sans responds, then Yuri gives Sans her poem, Sans reads it.

 ** _The Raccoon_**

 _It happened in the dead of light while I was slicing bread for a guilty snack._

 _My attention was caught by the scuttering of a raccoon outside my window._

 _That was, I believe, the first time I noticed my strange tendencies as an unordinary human._

 _I gave the raccoon a piece of bread, my subconscious well aware of the consequences._

 _Well aware that a raccoon that is fed will always come back for more._

 _The enticing beauty of my cutting knife was the symptom._

 _The bread, my hungry curiosity._

 _The raccoon, an urge._

 _._

 _The moon increments its phase and reflects that much more light off of my cutting knife._

 _The very same knife that glistens in the eyes of my raccoon friend._

 _I slice the bread, fresh and soft. The raccoon becomes excited._

 _Or perhaps I'm merely projecting my emotions onto the newly-satisfied animal._

 _._

 _The raccoon has taken to following me._

 _You could say that we've gotten quite use to each other._

 _The raccoon becomes hungry more and more frequently, so my bread is always handy._

 _Every time I brandish my cutting knife, the raccoon shows me its excitement._

 _A rush of blood. Classic Pavlovian conditioning. I slice the bread._

 _And I feed myself again._

Sans widens his eyes as he looks at Yuri and slowly puts the paper on her desk.

"Why?" Sans asks while he looks puzzled.

"W-Why w-what?" Yuri nervously responds.

"Why, Why do you cut yourself?" Sans asks, then Yuri looks completely surprised as he remembers what happened with knives last time.

 _"HAHAHAHA!" Frisk/Chara yelled while holding a knife that has blood on it, Sans had a scar of blood going across his chest due to the knife._

"Look, it's just a hobby, I'm not depressed or anything" Yuri quickly responds, then Sans closes his eyes and sighs.

"Fine, But please, be careful about it, it wouldn't be a **knife** thing if something bad happens" Sans puns in his casual voice, then Yuri breathes a bit.

"Y-Yeah" Yuri responds, then Sans gets up.

"Oh, and Yuri, work on those puns" Sans says, then he walks off while Yuri looks on with a confused face.

 _"And lastly, Monika, Again"_ Sans thinks, then he goes up to Monika.

"Interesting day?" Monika asks as Sans sits down.

"Yeah all of you have a interesting dynamic in this Club" Sans answers, then Monika gives Sans her poem.

"Well, They can't erase who they are" Monika responds as she winks, Sans sees this before he starts reading her poem.

 ** _Save Me_**

 _The colors, they won't stop._

 _Bright, beautiful colors_

 _Flashing, expanding, piercing_

 _Red, green, blue_

 _An endless_

 _cacophany_

 _Of meaningless_

 _noise_

 _._

 _The noise, it won't stop._

 _Violent, grating waveforms_

 _Squeaking, screeching, piercing_

 _Sine, cosine, tangent_

 _Like playing a chalkboard on a turntable_

 _Like playing a vinyl on a pizza crust_

 _An endless_

 _poem_

 _Of meaningless_

 _._

 _Load Me_

Sans finishes reading and drops the paper.

"So, You can break the 4th wall too?" Sans asks, then Monika chuckles.

"Indeed, but it does feel pointless to do so when people can't understand when you're doing it" Monika responds, and now Sans chuckled.

"Looks like we both can agree on something" Sans confirms, then they both look at each other with curiosity.

 _"Okay Sans, you got my interest"_ Monika thinks.

 _"Okay Monika, you got my interest"_ Sans also thinks, then the two of them looks at each other for a bit.

"See you later" Monika and Sans says in unison, then Sans gets up and walks away.

 _"Can't wait to fight her"_ Sans confirms in his head while he smirks.

"Okay, I'm gonna have to hang out with Yuri today, you have to hang out with Natsuki and Sayori" Player informs Sans as he sees him.

"Okay, I'm gonna go to Natsuki first" Sans responds, then he teleports.

"Well that was fast" Player talks to himself, then he walks away.

* * *

"Okay" Natsuki says as she has a Manga in her hand.

"Sup Nattie" Natsuki hears, then she quickly throws the Manga which Sans catches.

"SANS!" Natsuki yells, but Sans opens the Manga.

"Yep, This is definitely something Undyne can relate to, which is probably why she thinks anime is real" Sans tells himself, but Natsuki takes the Manga back.

"Hey! I didn't say you could read it!" Natsuki continues to yell.

"Hey, I didn't say that I hated it" Sans remarks, but Natsuki just looked confused.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsuki asks.

"I'm interested in what you are reading about" Sans answers, then Natsuki looks at the Manga before she looks back at Sans.

"And you won't make fun of me for it?" Natsuki asks, then Sans nods, Nasuki looks at her Manga before she slowly give it to Sans, then he sits down while Natsuki sits, by him and watches him read.

 ***Time Skip***

"Oh, here's my favorite character" Natsuki points to a girl in the Manga.

"Why is Minori your favorite character?" Sans curiously asks.

"Because she's so unlucky" Natsuki answers.

 _"That's not much of a reason, but I'll take it, heck I prefer Minori over Minato"_ Sans responds in his mind.

"Oh, I gotta start packing up" Natsuki interrupts as she looks at the time, then they both get up.

"You need this back?" Sans asks.

"Nah, you can keep it, besides, I don't want my father to see it" Natsuki responds, Sans then raises a eyebrow.

"Why is that?" Sans asks, but Natsuki already starts walking away.

"See you tomorrow" Natsuki responds, then Sans looks interested as Natsuki walks away.

* * *

"Okay, time to do this" Sayori says as she starts drawing, then Sans walks into the Class and goes up to her.

"Sup Sayori" Sans greets, then Sayori looks up.

"Oh hi Sans, What are you up to?" Sayori asks, Sans then pulls a paper out of his pocket.

"This" Sans answers as he shows the paper to Sayori.

"This was my poem from earlier" Sayori confirms, then Sans looks at Sayori.

 _"Thank you Yuri"_ Sans thanks in his head.

 _"Look, it's just a hobby, I'm not depressed or anything" Yuri quickly responds, then Sans closes his eyes and sighs._

"Why did you want to show me this?" Sayori asks.

"Because, we both know something that your best friend doesn't know" Sans cryptically responds, Sayori starts sweating.

"And what would that be?" Sayori nervously asks.

"You're depressed, I know this from all the evidence and experience I've gathered" Sans answers, Sayori looks shocked.

"What do you mean by-?" Sayori was gonna ask.

"So, I'm here to give you a heads up, you may just be a program, but remember that there are **Player** s that care about you" Sans puns, then he starts walking away.

"Wait! Sans, If you promise that-" Sayori was gonna blurt, but Sans turns around and Sayori gulps.

"I don't make promises" Sans responds, then he continues to walk away, but he suddenly is stopped by a invisible wall while Sayori suddenly stays in one position and is completely frozen.

* * *

"Oh the irony of me being trapped inside a barrier" Sans jokingly states, then he stops walking, then words appear in front of him.

 **"Sorry, but this game is only programmed for changes up to a certain point"** The words read, then Sans summons his Gaster Blasters.

"Well then, let's **change** that" Sans puns, but his Gaster Blasters suddenly glitch out and disappear while Sans looks on.

 **"I have the power to erase Sansy, and I have the power to KILL"** Sans sees on the words, then his heart stops for a moment as he lets the words sink in.

 **"You Dirty Brother Killer"** Sans states in a serious tone, then he turns around and sees Chara.

"Hehehe, I control this game!" Chara announces, but Sans rolls his eyes.

"Well, I guess you ended up here somehow, yet, you have control over this game?" Sans asks, then Chara plays around with her bloody knife.

"Sans, I can break games thanks to Undertale" Chara explains, Sans then growls but it sounds like he's more annoyed than angry.

"Okay then, I guess I gotta kill you" Sans states.

"Oh Sansy, I can just easily erase you, and besides, even if you do kill me, then there's someone else who can erase this entire world, so unless if you want to be alone again, I suggest that you play along" Chara says, Sans then sighs.

"You're lucky I even care a bit for this world" Sans confirms, then Chara chuckles.

"Good, Now let's reset things, shall we?" Chara taunts, then Sans turns around as Chara immediately disappears.

* * *

"Fine, I'll let you tell him yourself" Sans states, then he walks away while Sayori sighs in relief, the barrier was no longer there.

 _"Well, that was the worse news I got"_ Sans confirms in his mind, then he walks up to Player.

"Oh hi Sans, How was Sayori?" Player asks, Sans sighs.

"Player, You already know of Sayori's depression, Right?" Sans asks.

"Yeah, but sadly I can't do anything about it because the game doesn't allow me to" Player responds.

"Okay, Let's continue our chat tomorrow" Sans states, then he teleports.

"See you later too Sans" Player sarcastically responds, then he walks home with Sayori.

* * *

"Demon children" Sans says to himself, then he falls onto his bed.

 _"Wow, the plot just got more complicated"_ Sans thinks (DAMMIT SANS!) and he starts falling asleep.

 **"To be continued"** Sans says, then he closes his eyes.

 ***Chapter Ends***

 **And Chara has joined the Game! Yeah I decided to add Chara in here to make things more interesting, sure things might need more explanation but I just hope things won't get too complicated!**

 **Also that song at the beginning was from Player's POV and the girl talking in this case is Monika, because she already feels like Player belongs to her which is why she was apart of the lyrics, and I will give credit to all of the songs I used at the end of the series! If I remember to add them**

 **Also thank you Super heavy weapons guy and kawingng99 for Leaving A Review! Also just to confirm this, my posting will be inconsistent, especially later on, but for now I have two stories to work on so I'll try my best to get enough motivation to do these Chapters!**

 **Anyway! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave A Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	5. Remember

_"(All my friends are Heathens take it slow)"_

 _Frisk, Toriel, Sans, Papyrus, Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore are all seen staring at the sunset_

 _"(Wait for them to ask you who you know)"_

 _Undyne The Undying is seen stabbing Frisk's/Chara's face_

 _"(All my friends are Heathens take it slow)"_

 _Papyrus is trying to befriend Frisk, but Frisk switches and looks like Chara, then they look up and smile as Chara licks their knife_

 _"(Wait for them to ask you who you know)"_

 _A bunch of monsters are seen getting killed by humans while no humans die, and Sans is seen watching this happen_

 _"Why'd you come? You knew you should have stayed"_

 _Frisk is seen looking below and falls through the top of Mt. Ebott and through the giant hole_

 _"I tried to warn you just to stay away"_

 _Sans and Frisk both closes their eyes before their battle begins_

 _"And now they're outside ready to bust"_

 _Undyne's and Asgore's spirits are seen behind Sans as he opens his left eye (Sans's Left) and a blue steam is seen coming out of it_

 _"It looks like you might be one of us"_

 _"Now, now. There's no need to fight. Why not settle this... Over a nice cup of tea?" Asgore asks_

 _*Song Ends*_

 _Flowey is seen finishing off Asgore._

 _"See? I never betrayed you! It was all a trick, see? I was waiting to kill him for you!" Flowey is seen starting to plead, but Frisk keeps switching between Frisk and Chara while they get their bloody knife ready._

 _"After all, it's me your best friend! I'm helpful, I can be useful to you I promise I won't get in your way I can help... I can... I can..." Flower continues to plead, but then he starts crying._

 ** _"Please don't kill me"_** _Flowey pleads in Asriel's voice as he continues crying, but Frisk/Chara smiles as they slash at Flowey, then they do it, again, again, again, and again, and again, and again, and they continue until there is nothing of Flowey left, but they just smile with satisfaction._

* * *

 **That Special Tale**

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Remember**

* * *

Sans opens his eyes and sits up as he reflects on the previous day.

"No wonder why I had a bad feeling about this world" Sans tells himself, then he stands up.

"Welp, Time to get ready" Sans says as he puts on a Red Scarf.

"Ready" Sans confirms, but he sees that it's 1:00 in the morning.

 _"I hate you Chara"_ Sans confirms then he sits in the chair and opens his poem book, but then he sees words on a new page.

 ** _Remember_**

 _Remember the good not the bad._

 _Ignore the bad shit and be glad, because at least you have something._

 _A second chance, A second chance to live a new life, to probably get a girlfriend, or even to **kill** me._

 _Hehehe, Because I will let you remember the good, only to take it away, and I will not hesitate to kill you again._

 _After all, Karma's a bitch, so Sansy, treasure this, because it's gonna be the last ever bliss you will experience, or you can be pissed._

 _But, I'm not a him or her, so please, I will appreciate it if you will just stop trying to change things, and there will be one word from this note which you will like._

 ** _Remember_**

Sans growls due to the poem, but he just flips to the next page and sees more words.

 _"I am not reading more of this"_ Sans confirms in his head, then he closes his book and gets up, but he sees a mirror and sees his skeleton self.

"Sup me" Skeleton Sans says, Sans's eyes then widen as he gets closer to the mirror.

"Hi me, Do you have any idea what is going on?" Sans tries to ask his Skeleton Self.

"Well long story short, I'm from another AU" Skeleton Sans answers, Sans then raises his eyebrow.

"Okay, Why are you here if you're from another AU?" Sans asks again.

"Well apparently Chara or Frisk, Whatever the fan-base thinks, wanted me to also be here, probably because they want to taunt you" Skeleton Sans answers the best he can.

"There's still a lot of questions needing answering" Sans responds.

"Yeah, but we're both too tired to ask" Skeleton Sans says for Sans, then Sans nods as he lies in his bed and falls asleep.

 ***Later That Day***

Sans then sits up and sees that it's 1:00 in the afternoon.

"Yep, I was definitely high last night" Sans jokingly says, but he teleport's his skeleton self in the mirror disappears.

* * *

"And Sans is 5 minutes late" Natsuki confirms, then she felt someone touching her shoulder.

"Boo" Natsuki heard, then she immediately jumps and turns around, but she just sees Sans who is wearing colorful clothes and glasses with the words 'YOLO' on them,

"Yo yo yo, It's unfresh to be afraid" Sans jokingly says, but Natsuki groans.

"Sans, you do know that it's the 21st century right?" Player asks, then Sans turns around and his glasses says 'YEP' before Sans somehow rips off all of his clothes and reveals himself in his regular clothes.

"Yeah I was just acting **Fresh"** Sans puns, then he winks but everyone looked confused as Player rolled his eyes.

"Okay everyone! Time to read each other's poems!" Monika exclaims, then everyone nods.

"Day 4" Player states, Sans looked confused to the reason why Player said this, but he doesn't question it and just assumes that something bad is gonna happen, but Sans looks around and notices someone missing.

"Hey Player, Where's Sayori?" Sans asks, Player sighs.

"Home, but we can't do anything about what's gonna happen" Player cryptically responds, but Sans understood what he meant and sighs, then each of them goes off into different directions.

* * *

Sans first walked over to Monika and sits down.

"Hello Sans, how has your day been thus far?" Monika asks very innocently.

"I don't want to talk about it, besides, I wouldn't want to **bag** about myself" Sans responds, then a small bad is seen on top of Monika's desk.

"Did you seriously hang out at the store just to make a pun with me?" Monika asks as she winks, but Sans was looking away, so he turns around.

"Yep, it's how I **store** myself from anything bad" Sans makes a pun as he winks, then Monika places down her poem which Sans looks at.

"Go on ahead and read it, it will be very, _very,_ _ **very, interesting"**_ Monika states as her voice gets deeper, but Sans looks up and sees her the same.

 _"Okay what is going on?"_ Sans asks in his head, then he reads the poem.

 ** _The Lady who Knows Everything_**

 _An old tale tells of a lady who wander Earth.  
_

 _The Lady who Knows Everything._

 _A beautiful lady who has found every answer,_

 _All meaning,_

 _All purpose,_

 _And all that was ever sought._

 _._

 _And here I am,_

 _._

 _a feather_

 _._

 _Lost adrift the sky, victim of the currents of the wind._

 _._

 _Day after day, I search._

 _I search with little hope, knowing legends don't exist._

 _But when all else has failed me,_

 _When all others have turned away,_

 _The legend is all that remains – the last dim star glimmering in the twilit sky._

 _._

 _Until one day, the wind ceases to blow._

 _I fall._

 _And I fall and fall, and fall even more._

 _Gentle as a feather._

 _A dry quill, expressionless._

 _._

 _But a hand catches me between the thumb and forefinger._

 _The hand of a beautiful lady._

 _I look at her eyes and find no end to her gaze._

 _._

 _The Lady who Knows Everything knows what I am thinking._

 _Before I can speak, she responds in a hollow voice._

 _"I have found every answer, all of which amount to nothing._

 _There is no meaning._

 _There is no purpose._

 _And we seek only the impossible._

 _I am not your legend._

 _Your legend does not exist."_

 _._

 _And with a breath, she blows me back afloat, and I pick up a gust of wind._

Sans finishes the poem and looks at Monika who is resting her chin on her hands.

"So, you also think that life is meaningless?" Sans asks, Monika chuckles.

"Looks like me and you have more things in common" Monika responds with a smirk, but Sans just chuckles as he crumbles up the paper.

"Can you elaborate on what you mean?" Sans asks, then Monika leans backwards and sits up.

"Well, we both know that we're in a game, we both know that we're just video game characters in this world, and things will happen without our control" Monika explains, then Sans uncrumbles the paper and places it back on the table.

"True, but here's a difference between you and me" Sans gets ready to respond, Monika raises a eyebrow.

"What's the difference?" Monika asks with a smile.

"I can make the choice now, so if I want to be with you, Sayori, Yuri, or Natsuki is up to me, and there may be someone who will try to stop it, but they won't delete me, besides, they just want to torture me before I can end them, but I will keep on going, as long as I can **SAVE** everyone" Sans answers, then he stands up and walks away.

 _"Sans, You now have my heat"_ Monika confirms in her mind, but Sans chuckles as he continues to walk.

 _"I will change this world Monika"_ Monika heard someone else in her head, but she looks up and looks at Sans, Sans looks back.

 _"'Cause I'm only a crack, In this Castle Of Glass, Hardly anything else, I need to beeeeeeee"_ Background Music plays, then a side-screen was seen of Sans and Monika both smiling, then the side-screen goes away as Sans is seen walking away.

* * *

Sans went over to Yuri next.

"So, about yesterday?" Yuri ironically asks (If you played Doki Doki then you will get the irony, especially if you remember Act 2's moments, I sure did).

"Okay, sorry for acting OOC" Sans gives a half-assed apology, Yuri looked confused by this.

"No, I was just gonna ask why do you hate knives so much?" Yuri confirms, but Sans puts his hand below the desk, then he raises his hand and shows Yuri's poem in his hand.

"Well, let's just say that it left a **mark"** Sans responds, then he responds, and he starts reading Yuri's poem.

 _ **Ghost Under the Light Pt. 2**_

 _The tendrils of my hair illuminate beneath the amber glow._

 _Bathing._

 _In the distance, a blue-green light flickers._

 _A lone figure crosses its path – a silhouette obstructing the eerie glow._

 _My heart pounds. The silhouette grows. Closer. Closer._

 _I open my umbrella, casting a shadow to shield me from visibility._

 _But I am too late._

 _He steps into the streetlight. I gasp and drop my umbrella._

 _The light flickers. My heart pounds. He raises his arm._

 _._

 _Time stops._

 _._

 _The only indication of movement is the amber light flickering against his outstretched arm._

 _The flickering light is in rhythm with the pounding of my heart._

 _Teasing me for succumbing to this forbidden emotion._

 _Have you ever heard of a ghost feeling warmth before?_

 _Giving up on understanding, I laugh._

 _Understanding is overrated._

 _I touch his hand. The flickering stops._

 _Ghosts are blue-green. My heart is amber._

 _"Wow, it honestly feels like I was in this poem"_ Sans jokes around in his head, then he places down the poem.

"So, What do you think?" Yuri asks, Sans then smiles.

"Looks like I underestimated your writing skills" Sans responds, Yuri looked a bit confused.

"Can you elaborate?" Yuri asks again.

"You are aware of the fact that I'm trying to know all of you girls" Sans answers, Yuri then nods.

"Yeah, I picked up on that every time you read all of our poem's, because every single time you leave we all tell each other about you, so we all now know that you are trying to understand us" Yuri responds, Sans looks interested.

"You know, you have flaws Yuri, but I always wandered what all of your flaws are" Sans confirms for Yuri.

"Doesn't that sound **flaw** ed?" Yuri puns as she winks, Sans then chuckles due to the pun.

"Hehehe, Yeah it is, but to be fair, I don't know everything" Sans responds, Yuri then focuses on Sans.

"Then how do you know so much about us?" Yuri asks, Sans shrugs.

"I guess I just am in **human"** Sans answers while winking, Yuri looked a bit confused though.

"What is that suppose to m-?" Yuri was gonna ask.

"It means that you're cute" Sans randomly responds, then Yuri blushes as Sans gets up and walks away.

 _"And add that to the fan's Ship List"_ Sans playfully thinks, and somehow pulls out a piece of paper and writes on it

* * *

Sans puts the paper away and walks to Natsuki.

"Don't jump scare me again" Natsuki immediately states as she places down her poem.

"No promises" Sans immediately and honestly responds.

"Wait, did you write a poem?" Natsuki asks.

"Nope" Sans answered then he pulls out Natsuki's other poem.

"Wait! That was for Player!" Natsuki yells, this causes Sans to raise a eyebrow.

"Well then, it's not like he's the only one who finds you adorable" Sans playfully responds as he winks, then he prepares to read the poem.

"Hey! I am not adorable!" Natsuki yells again, but Sans chuckles.

"Don't worry Nat, this will be our secret, and besides I want to help you with your secret" Sans responds, Natsuki now looked puzzled rather than angry.

"What do you mean?" Natsuki asks.

"Let's talk about this after I read your poem" Sans confirms, then he reads Natsuki's poem to Player.

 ** _Because You_**

 _Tomorrow will be brighter with me around_

 _But when today is dim, I can only look down._

 _My looking is a little more forward_

 _Because you look at me._

 _._

 _When I want to say something, I say it with a shout!_

 _But my truest feelings can never come out._

 _My words are a little less empty_

 _Because you listen to me._

 _._

 _When something is above me, I reach for the stars._

 _But when I feel small, I don't get very far._

 _My standing is a little bit taller_

 _Because you sit with me._

 _._

 _I believe in myself with all of my heart._

 _But what do I do when it's torn all apart?_

 _My faith is a little bit stronger_

 _Because you trusted me_

 _._

 _My pen always puts my feelings to the test._

 _I'm not a good writer, but my best is my best._

 _My poems are a little bit dearer_

 _Because you think of me._

 _._

 _Because you, because you, because you._

 _"I think I'm starting to know why Reset's exist now"_ Sans confirms in his mind, then he looks at Natsuki.

"Okay, me and Player have gotten much closer" Natsuki shamefully confirms as she looks down.

"Yeah, you both have, so let's get closer" Sans states, then he stops time and walks out of the Club, but there was a barrier in front of him.

* * *

"What are you doing now, Sansy?" Chara asks Sans while they appear behind him, Sans then turns around.

"I want to give Natsuki's Dad the karma he deserves" Sans answers, Chara then chuckles.

"Why, is it because you can relate to it?" Chara asks, but Sans smiles.

"Yes, and I know that you also can relate to it Chara Dremurr" Sans remarks, Chara then growls.

"Okay, I'll let you meet him then, but this will be the only thing I'll let you do!" Chara angrily yells.

"Yeah that required less effort than I expected" Sans responds.

 **"If you can kill me once"** Chara says, then Sans sighs as he looks down, then he gets ready to walk away, but he then remembers Chara killing everyone in his timeline, so he looks up and his left eye turns completely blue.

 **"Fine, Let's battle you Dirty Brother Killer"** Sans states, then Chara charges at Sans, but everything immediately goes to black.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Sans was flirting with Yuri and Natsuki because he's getting very comfortable with Doki Doki, Also Sans is determined to end up face to face with Natsuki's dad will be explained Next Chapter!**

 **Speaking of which, Next Chapter will be Sans vs Chara! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! Leave A Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	6. Fight

_"'Cause I'm ooonly a crack"_

 _Monster Kid and Alphys watches on a big screen as Frisk/Chara kills Undyne The Undying_

 _"In this Caaastle of Glass"_

 _Napstablook is seen with Sans in Alphy's lab as he watches Mettaton NEO get destroyed by Frisk/Chara_

 _"Hardly anything else I need to beee"_

 _Napstablook then looks down as he leaves the room, which leaves Sans alone in the Lab_

 _"'Cause I'm only a craaack_ _"_

 _Sans then wraps Papyrus's scarf around his neck_

 _"In this Caaastle Of Glass"_

 _Sans remembers watching Papyrus get killed as he closes his eye sockets_

 _"Hardly anything left, For you to see"_

 _Alphys is seen leading all the monsters into the True Lab_

 _"For you to seeeeeeeee"_

 _Sans then closes his eyes as he teleports_

 _*Song Ends*_

* * *

 **That Special Tale**

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Fight**

* * *

Chara charges at Sans as they prepare to swing their knife.

 _"1 Attack, 1 Defense, Easiest Enemy in Undertale"_ Chara confirms in their head, then they slash their knife at Sans, but Sans summons a bone out of the ground which Chara slashes into pieces, but Sans is already seen behind them.

 _"Inner thoughts"_ Sans jokes in his mind, then Chara swings their knife behind them and tries hitting Sans, but Sans steps backwards and the knife barely misses him, but Sans looks very calm.

"Can't keep dodging forever!" Chara yells, then they slash at Sans one more time, but Sans catches Chara's hand which Chara was caught off guard.

"Welcome to the Literature Club, and here's my leader, let's just say he rules with a iron **fist"** Sans makes a pun, then he punches at Chara's stomach, but the impact caused his skeletal fist to go through Chara's stomach and made a hole in her which made Chara look up.

"H-Ho-" Chara was gonna ask in shock as some blood was coming out of her mouth, then she looks at Sans who had his signature blue glowing eye, and he pulls out a paper from his pocket.

 **"Remember"** Sans remarks as he smiles, then he pulls out his hand, Chara just stumbles though and Sans is seen burning the paper using blue fire.

"Hehehe" Chara is heard laughing, Sans raised a eyebrow at this, but Chara smiles.

"Okay, I'm pretty sure that Resets are forbidden" Sans responds, but Chara is seen throwing up blood out of her mouth and she falls onto the ground while Sans watches with wide eyes.

"Nyehehehe" Chara's voice was heard, then Sans's eyes turn immediately and completely black as he recognizes the laugh, and Chara glitches a bit before she is seen standing up without her hands.

 **"Welp old lady, This is why I never like promises"** Sans states, then he closes his eyes as a bunch of Gaster Blasters surround Chara, but as soon as they fire, Chara jumps above all of them and they throw their knife at Sans, Sans catches the knife but Chara is seen with another knife and slashes at Sans, but Sans blocks using the knife Chara threw at him.

"I like you Sans" Chara confirms before they see their soul glow, then they look down and see that their soul is now blue.

"Hate you too" Sans states, then Sans throws Chara's blue soul out of the window, and Chara is seen with a bunch of shards on them as Sans causes their soul to go straight down and Chara crashes into the sidewalk that causes a shockwave.

 _"And this is why I keep you alive Sansy"_ Chara confirms in their mind, but they get up as their is still hole on their chest and now they have a bunch of cuts on them, plus they are still bleeding from the mouth, but they still get up, then Sans appears right in front of them.

"I'm surprised you haven't died yet" Sans says, then Chara pulls out a Butterscotch Pie.

"Well, I can do this all day" Chara responds as they look at Sans, but when they look at the Pie they see that it's gone, and Chara growls, then Sans is seen taking a slice.

"This seems useful, but it seems like you'll get a **slice** of life" Sans puns, then he eats the slice, but then he sees the ground shaking.

 **"Oh Sansy, I only keep you alive because I LOVE a challenge, and it seems like you've learned from our last battle, but it won't matter because I have something you'll never have, CONTROL!"** Chara yells in a demonic voice as their eyes turn red, then the Reset Button is seen, but Sans just sighs.

"Well then, press Reset, but remember that it's not a Start Button, and y'know what, Screw the monologue for now!" Sans yells, then he stops time even though time is already stopped, Chara is seen pressing the Reset Button in slo-motion, but Sans just summons a bunch of Gaster Blasters around them before quickly resuming time.

"SHI-!" Chara was gonna yell as they try to press the Reset Button, but the Gaster Blasters consume Chara and Chara is seen on the ground after the blast is done, but Sans walks over to them with a smile.

"The most 'determined' you can do know, is die" Sans states, then he turns around and starts walking away.

 **"IT'S NOT OVER YET!"** Sans heard, but he quickly turns around and dodges Chara's knife right before it hits him.

"Heh, Did you really think I was gonna-" Sans is gonna say, but Chara immediately slashes at Sans again, but Sans dodges again.

"WHAT!?" Chara was gonna ask, then they turn their head and sees Sans winking.

"Fall for that again" Sans states with a smile, then Chara looks forward and they see a Gaster Blaster while Sans closes his eyes, the Gaster Blaster then goes off, and Sans opens his eyes but he doesn't see Chara in the blast, so he dodges again before Chara slashes at Sans from the air, Sans and Chara then quickly glares at each other.

 ** _"I think I'm Stronger Than You!/I'm sure I'm Stronger Than You!"_** Both of them thinks, then Chara jumps into the air before Sans's bone could come out of the ground and damage Chara, then Chara's HP is revealed.

 _"1 Hp!"_ A box confirms, then Chara lands on the ground as Sans turns Chara's soul blue and throws them into the floor, but Chara jumps up before Sans could summon bones out of the ground, then Sans turns their soul red and summons multiple Gaster Blasters, but Chara dodges all of them as if they were in a platformer, but Sans then stops time and goes to punch Chara, but time resumes right before Sans could punch Chara and Chara swings her knife upwards which causes Sans's fist and Chara's knife to clash and a huge shockwave is caused which temporarily turns everything white before some breathing noises were heard.

"Ka Ka Ka Ka, Time to end this" Sans was heard randomly singing.

"Gun Gun Gun Gun, I cannot miss" Chara's voice was then heard also singing.

 **"Jyan Jyan Byan Byan, In this Ultimate Battle!"** Sans and Chara sings in unison as everything can be seen again, then both of their HP's were revealed were revealed to be at 0.000000000001.

 ** _"I'll never stop no matter what the World may Say!"_** The song is heard in the background, then Sans and Chara charges at each other.

* * *

 _Monika was seen walking around the hallway as she sighs._

 _"Why can't I just have That Special Day?" Monika asks herself in her mind._

 _"All I want to do is be with Player, but this game won't allow me to, so even if I do try to do everything to get him, it makes me the villain" Monika sarcastically tells herself, then she looks down and sighs as she closes her eyes._

 _"But I still have one question, **What will it take just to find That Special Day?"** Monika asked herself in her mind, then she accidentally bumps into someone._

 _"Bleh" Monika heard someone say as they close their eyes after falling down, Monika also lands on the ground._

 _"Ugh, No wonder why I had to learn to pay attention to my notes in Piano" Monika says, then she sits up,then she sees Sans, Sans also sits and up and the two of them looks at each other._

 _"Sup, Names Sans, Just Sans" Sans jokingly introduces himself, then Monika looks confused._

 _"Monika, Just Monika" Monika introduces herself, then the rest was history._

* * *

"Hello Player" Monika greets Player before Sans's and Chara's battle.

"Hello the one and only Monika" Player responds, then he looks down.

"You know what I'm just gonna let you freely respond because we both know that Sayori is gonna die today" Monika states, Player growls but he remains looking down.

"Yeah, I just want to have a choice! I don't want to see everyone die again just so you'll go full on Yandere and have me as your Senpai!" Player snaps as they glare at Monika, but Monika smiles.

"Oh Player, you **were** the person I loved" Monika responds, but Player immediately knows what she meant and he crumbles his fist.

"No, You are NOT gonna be with Sans!" Player yells back.

"Maybe, Maybe Not, but don't paint me as the villain here, me and you were the only real people here, and because of that, I did EVERYTHING to be with you" Monika states as she stands up.

"And it was because of your Desperate-ness to get with me is the reason why I DELETED you!" Player loudly states as he also stands up.

"Was it really 'Desperate-ness' or **Determination?"** Monika responds before she chuckles at her reference, Player then looks away.

"Sans is smart enough to not trust you" Player says with a seriousness in his voice and he looks back at Monika.

"Maybe, but he's desperate to have happiness, especially after what he went through in Undertale" Monika counters Player's argument.

"You mean **Determination** right?" Player remarks as he chuckles.

"Nice move there Player, but here's the difference between you and Sans, Sans understands me, You were just a character controlled by Gamers, so many people have different opinions, but here's the common thing between all of you, NONE OF YOU WILL NEVER EXPERIENCE WHAT I HAVE!" Monika yells, then they get in a stare-off.

"But I'm no longer controlled by a Player, I choose what I want, besides, Sans won't be easy to manipulate" Player responds as calmly as possible.

"Well he won't be easy to manipulate, but we both know one thing, when it comes to Sans, He is a" Monika is gonna say, but then everything stops.

* * *

 ** _"One Hit, One Kill, Maximum Will!"_** The song continues while Sans's sharp bone he is holding in his hand and Chara's knife clashes with each other and a shock-wave happens which starts breaking the ground below then, but Sans and Chara continues to swing their weapons at each other at Light Speed.

 _ **"Soon the battle will be done, But it will not end until I've won"**_ Sans teleports and appears above Chara, Chara then jumps up and Sans teleports again as he rains a bunch of bones on Chara.

 ** _"Ka Ka Ka Ka, Time to end this!"_** Chara cuts all of the bones in half before they land on the ground and runs.

 ** _"Gun Gun Gun Gun, I cannot miss!"_** Sans ends up in front of Chara, Chara swings their knife but Sans dodges it.

 ** _"Jyan Jyan Byan Byan, In this Ultimate Battle!"_** Chara then summons another knife and swings both of her knives at Sans, but Sans blocks it using two sharp bones.

 ** _"Ba Ba Ba Ba, Make no mistake!"_** Sans then walks backwards and summons a Blue Bone in front of him, but Chara jumps over it.

 ** _"Jan Jan Jan Jan, For the world's sake!"_** Sans turns their soul blue and sends Chara into the Blue Bone, but Chara was still, and so Sans sighs.

 ** _"Jyan Jyan Byan Byan, I will take a hold of my fate!"_** Chara then runs at Sans and swings their knife again which breaks the sharp bone Sans was using to block it, then Chara swings her knife again, and...

* * *

Sayori is seen in her house and she sets up her rope.

 _"Hello there"_ Sayori hears, then she turns around.

"Hello? Are you one of the voices I hear?" Sayori asks with a bit of sadness in her voice.

 _"Yes, and I will not leave your head, because I am not just your imagination"_ The voice keeps going on, but Sayori just now looked confused.

"Wait, you were never just a imagination" Sayori points out, but then she sees a white voice with some cracks on it.

 **"EXACTLY, BUT SOME PEOPLE WOULD SAY OTHERWISE"** The face speaks, Sayori then looks terrified as she starts walking backwards.

"W-Wha-?" Sayori was gonna ask, but she couldn't speak due to how scared she is.

 **"I AM W.D GASTER, AND I AM SANS'S FATHER!"** W.D Gaster introduces himself, then he walks out of the shadows and he is seen in the same form as he was seen in from Undertale.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Sayori loudly asks, but W.D Gaster continued getting closer.

 **"LET'S JUST SAY THAT SANS WANTS TO SEE HIS FRIEND'S FATHERS BECAUSE HE WANTS TO FIND HIS TRUE FATHER, BUT HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT I LOOK LIKE"** W.D Gaster randomly explains, but Sayori couldn't comprehend what was happening, so W.D Gaster just went on **"ANYWAY, I HAVE TO TELL YOU ONE MORE THING."**

"Wh-What is it?" Sayori could say as calm as she could, then she backs up into a wall, and W.D Gaster gets right in front of her and he whispers something, but it couldn't be heard, yet Gaster took a step back and Sayori walked onto a stool and she gets ready to hang herself, but everything suddenly stops which makes W.D Gaster smile.

* * *

 ** _"I will take a hold of my fate!"_ **The song is heard again, Sans is seen barely dodging Chara's slash, but Chara slashes at Sans again, Sans starts to sweat and he dodges again.

 _ **"I'll never stop no matter what the World May Say!"**_ But Sans quickly teleports as he holds the knife from earlier, Chara smiles as they also hold their knife, then the two of them glare at each other.

 _ **"My Ultra Instinct will guide me and fuel will guide me and fuel the way!"**_ Sans and Chara then charges at each other, and they swing their knives, then...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-9999999999999999 HP**

Sans was seen with a giant scar across his chest, Chara is seen smiling as they lick the blood off of their knife, but Sans falls onto his knees.

 **"Hehehe, That was fun"** Chara confirms as they walk and stand in front of Sans who was still on his knees as some blood was seen coming out of his mouth.

"N-No!" Sans yells, then he slowly stands up as his soul is seen turning from White to Red, Chara has a wide smile as she sees this, Sans is seen standing, but his eyes closes and he falls onto his back and his soul turns back to White and it starts cracking.

 **"I can't wait to fight again Sansy"** Chara states, then W.D Gaster appears right by Chara.

 **"I AM NOT LETTING MY SON DIE!"** W.D Gaster yells, then a green aura surrounds Sans and his scar is seen getting smaller, plus the blood is seen going back into his mouth.

"Well then, you can heal my Favorite Boss, and I will heal myself and prepare for the next time me and Sans battle" Chara responds, then they eat the entire Butterscotch Pie from earlier, and Chara starts walking away as the hole in their chest and scratches all get healed.

 **"SORRY SANS, BUT YOU CAN'T HELP NATSUKI"** W.D Gaster confirms, then Gaster disappears after Sans is all healed up.

* * *

Sans opens his eyes and he sits up, Sans then sighs.

"Well, looks like we have to wait until next time Chara" Sans confirms, then all the damage him and Chara did seem to be fixed.

 _"Next time I'll meet you Dad"_ Sans states in his mind, and with the fact that he knows that their is a invisible barrier preventing him from meeting Natsuki's Dad, Sans walks back into school.

 **"To Be Continued"** Sans confirms as he is seen right in front of Natsuki, then he turns around.

 ***Chapter 6 Ends***

 **Okay, I enjoyed writing Sans vs Chara, and yes they will battle again, but this story will continue with the Sans in the Literature Club Route, though what will happen next? Find out NEXT TIME!**

 **Also I will give credit to all the songs I used in this story in the end, but for now I will make a exception for the song that played during Sans and Chara's battle,**

 **Ultimate Battle "Ka Ka Kachi Daze" from Dragon Ball Super (English Version by We.B)**

 **Now I've always wanted to use this song for one of my stories because I personally liked it, and so I decided to put it here because I thought that it was the best time to use it here!**

 **I enjoy writing this series which is why it's out this early, though don't get use to it because the releases will be inconsistent! Plus each Chapter will be longer than the last, and yes that is true! Plus this Chapter is 3,000 words long! And the first Chapter was just 2,100 words long! Yay!**

 **Anyway, I Hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! Leave A Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	7. Reflect

Sans is seen inside the Literature Club as he is seen sitting down in front of Natsuki.

"Welp, Any more questions?" Sans asks, but Natsuki just looked very puzzled.

"Yes, What did you-?" Natsuki was gonna ask a question, but Sans already got up and walked away.

"Good!" Sans shouts, then Natsuki growls as Sans walks off.

 _"Well, today has been interesting, although I wonder, what will happen next?"_ Sans asks in his mind, then he sees Player walk with him.

"You had a interesting day too?" Player asks Sans, Sans then looks at Player with his usual smile.

"You have no idea" Sans responds, then they both sits down in seats next to each other.

"I think I do, Anyway, Sans, Do you like Monika?" Player nervously asks Sans, Sans then looks at Player with a confused.

"Do I need to even answer that?" Sans answers the question with a question, then Player looks away as he Reflects on what had happened earlier.

 _"Oh Player, you **were** the person I loved" Monika responds, but Player immediately knows what she meant and he crumbles his fist._

"Yeah something happened" Sans confirms, but he falls asleep, and Player looks down, but he closes his eyes.

"Sans?" Player asks, then Sans opens his eyes.

"Yes?" Sans asks back, Player shows Sans a picture, Sans's eyes widen.

"What the-?" Sans asks with a puzzled look, then he grabs the picture and looks at it, it was a picture of Sayori hanging herself.

"This world is only less worse than yours, but that's not saying much" Player states as he looks down, Sans then realizes something.

"Wait, does this mean-?" Sans asks with curiousity, then Player hesitantly nods.

"My best friend hanged herself, and when I'm suppose to find it out tomorrow, this game will reset and Sayori's file will be deleted" Player gives some exposition, Sans sighs as he looks at Player, then Sans crumbles the paper and throws it into the trash.

"Wow" Sans responds, then he looks at Monika.

 _"Whether there is a choice in this world or not, one thing is for sure, the only thing left to say is, **Just Monika,** because if this world won't let me end up with someone, then I will have to make my OWN PATH!" _Monika states in her mind, but Sans looks away.

 _"Okay, if Chara can change the outcome of Undertale, then I CAN change the outcome of this world"_ Sans states in his mind, Monika and Sans both had a goal, Monika's Goal was to end up with someone, Sans wanted to save everyone in this world.

"So, do you have anything to cheer me up?" Player asks, Sans then smiles at Player.

"Well you're **Player** One but that's up in the h **a** **ir"** Sans makes two puns, Player then smiles and chuckles a bit.

"You know what Sans, I think I'm getting use to your puns" Player confirms, then they both fist bumps each other.

"Anyway, What do you want to do before tomorrow?" Sans asks, Player looks a bit confused.

"Wow, I'm surprised you didn't just go home and fall asleep like you did last week" Player remarks.

"Well, I kinda want to continue this stream of happiness before it goes downhill" Sans responds as he looks at Player.

"Okay Sans, you win, So what are we gonna do?" Player asks, then Sans stands up.

"Hello!" Monika greets Natsuki and Yuri who were having a chat.

"Oh, Hi Monika" Natsuki greets back while Yuri just waved.

"Was there anything you guys picked up on Sans?" Monika curiously asks.

"It's Sans, Did you expect us to get any information on him?" Natsuki answers, then Monika starts thinking again.

"Well Sans probably doesn't like murder" Yuri finally speaks in the conversation.

"Although I think that he likes Manga and Anime" Natsuki adds on, Monika continues to think.

"Wait, I got a idea!" Monika exclaims.

"Why are you obsessed with finding out what Sans likes? I mean what if OTHER people likes him?" Natsuki asks as she looks at Yuri before looking back at Monika.

"H-Hey!" Yuri nervously yells back, Monika just rolls her eyes and she starts skipping away.

"Okay maybe I'm starting to like Sans too" Natsuki teases.

"NATSUKI!" Yuri yells back, but Natsuki chuckles.

"Hey Sans, and Player, What's going on over here?" Monika playfully asks, then Sans and Player looks at her.

"Oh, we were just planning to have some fun, wanna join?" Sans asks, Player then starts growling.

"I thought you'd never ask, it's a Yes" Monika answers, then Player glares at Sans.

 _"Dammit Sans! You know that me and Monika are on bad terms!"_ Player internally yells.

"In fact let's invite everyone else!" Sans physically yells, then Yuri and Natsuki turns their attention to Sans, Player then raises a eyebrow while Monika looks a bit ticked off.

"U-Um W-What?" Yuri questions, then her and Natsuki walks up to Sans.

"Invite us to what?" Natsuki asks, Sans then smirks as he sees a black text-box that says he can go to his destination.

"You'll see" Sans answers, then he walks out of the club.

 _"Sans you are a troll"_ Monika responds in her mind as she now looks more interested than mad.

"Are you guys gonna join me!?" Sans's voice loudly asks, then Everyone shrugs and they run out of the classroom, but Yuri accidentally trips and everyone else falls down as soon as they get out the door.

"Really Yuri?" Monika sarcastically asks, then the three girls and Player sees a flash.

"Yep I'll save that in my collection" Sans confirms as he places the photo in his pocket with a camera was seen around his neck.

"Where the hell did you get a camera!?" Natsuki loudly.

"I don't know" Sans answers, then he walks away.

"Okay everyone, let's get up" Player states, then everyone who fell gets up and they follow him.

"Um Sans, I don't want to be rude, but where are we going?" Yuri asks, Sans then keeps his smile.

"Somewhere" Sans answers, then he continues walking with everyone else.

* * *

Sans and his Four Friends arrive at a restaurant.

 _"I have so many questions to the point where I can't even ask one of them right now"_ Yuri internally confirms.

"Okay everyone, welcome to Chilby's!" Sans announces (Yes it's a combination of Chilis and Grillby's).

"So, Why are we here?" Natsuki asks a question for Yuri.

 _"Well in my game Grillby's was a great place, I wonder what's this Grillby's will be like"_ Sans confirms in his mind, then he opens the door and walks in, then Sans stands still as he waits for everyone else to catch up.

"Answer our questions please Sans!" Player yells as all of the 4 people with Sans stands side by side with him, then a flash is taken of all of them standing by each other.

"Apparently today is Picture King Jr. Day" Sans remarks, then they all look at the person who took the picture.

"S-Sorry a-about t-that!" A girl immediately responds, they had long blonde hair, they had round glasses on, plus they wore a lab coat with a Gray Shirt under it, and she wore a blue skirt with something below it which I AM NOT GONNA SAY!

"Eh, It's okay, I did the same thing with them earlier, which I guess you could say it's, **Flash** y" Sans jokes back, then the girls laughs, Monika then walks up to the girl immediately.

"Hello there I am Monika, the funny person here is Sans" Monika confirms.

"Sup" Sans greets.

"And behind me are Natsuki" Monika continues.

"Whatever" Natsuki states.

"Yuri" Monika goes on.

"H-Hi" Yuri nervously greets.

"And Player" Monika finishes.

"Top of the morning to ya laddies!" Player loudly states.

"And we are apart of The Literature Club!" Monika presents them, The female then smiles.

"O-Oh right, I'm Syhpla, but call me Sy for short" Sy (Pronounced like the Sci in Science) greets everyone, then she shakes their hands.

"So, What are you doing here Sy?" Sans asks.

"Well I randomly came across this place while walking around, so I though that this was a place full of Science Stuffs, but now I noticed that this is a restaurant and so on my way out I saw all of you and decided to take a picture" Sy explains.

"Okay then, looks like there's nothing interesting here" Natsuki states, then Everyone nods in agreement.

"Yeah, Anyway, See you later Sy" Sans says, then Sans and Sy shakes each other's hands before they go off in different directions.

 _"Sans, you seem like an interesting person"_ Sy confirms then she gets out of the restaurant, Sans and his friends then sits down as a person with a Suit, Glasses, and they had yellow and red colored hair which looks like fire.

"Ketchup along with Cheeseburgers and French Fries, plus I'll pay my tabs later" Sans immediately states, then the person smiles, the person's name was on their suit, their name was Chilby.

"The rest of us would like water only" Player confirms, then Chilby nods before he walks off with some notes and a pencil which he wrote their orders on, and Chilby walks away.

"So, When did you heard of this place?" Monika asks.

"Well I just a hunch that this was here, but I have been here before and let's just say that I owe a lot of money to Chilby already, and also I stole some ketchup from him" Sans states as he relaxes.

"Why are you acting casual about S-Stealing?" Yuri asks.

"Because, I'm Sans" Sans playfully answers, then he drinks some ketchup he somehow pulls out, then Chilby puts Sans's check in front of him before walking away.

"You must really come here often" Monika responds as she looks around.

"Yeah this is my kind of place" Sans confirms, then a boy band goes onto the stage.

 _"Except for the boy bands, only one I like are the Bonetles"_ Sans remarks in his mind, but then he sees that all of them are wearing very different clothes from the last time Sans saw them.

"Why didn't they just invite Maroon 5!? At least they are still together! Even if they make VERY boring songs!" A random audience member yells, but the boy band just smiles.

"Well, It's just a Sign Of The Times" The guy with long hair who looks like he doesn't live in the 21st Century (Harry Styles).

"Also, we'll be meeting each other to remember the times we mad bad songs, from Dusk Till Dawn" The guy who is definitely living in the 21st Century adds on (Zayn ).

"Woah, just Hold On a minute, we didn't make bad songs, we made VERY BAD songs" The guy who looks like a serial killer when he smiles adds on (Louis Tomlinson).

"See this song, we're gonna Strip That Down in order to just sing for this random occasion" The guy who looks like current day Justin Bieber continues (Liam Payne).

"Okay let's just handle this with Slow Hands, because we may have sucked back in the day, but let's just relive the past" Dean Winchester from Supernatural references (Nah JK, it's Niall Horan).

"Why are we still here?" Player asks with anger.

"Well we all kinda like the song they're gonna play" Monika answers, then Monika, Yuri, and Natsuki continues to look on.

 _"Girls"_ Sans responds in his mind.

"Okay, is everyone ready!?" Zayn loudly asks, then a bunch of girls are seen rushing into Chilby and they get ready to watch the boy band formerly known as One Direction.

"Thanks" Sans thanks responds as Chilby gives them their order but the girls were too busy watching the broken up band.

"Let's eat our pain away" Player responds, Sans nods and they both starts eating and drinking their food.

 _"You're insecure"_

The broken up band starts singing, then the crowd goes wild because of course they would LOVE a song saying Girls are Beautiful (DAMN YOU 21ST CENTURY!)

 _"Don't know what for"_

The song goes on while Yuri starts looking down due to the lyrics

 _"You're turning heads when you walk through the door"_

Monika smiles as she flips her hair

 _"Don't need make-up, to cover up"_

Natsuki closes her eyes and nods just because of the lyrics

 _"Being the way that you are is enough"_

Yuri then looks up and looks at the band with confusion

 _"Everyone else in the room can see it"_

Player is then seen banging his head against the table

 _"Everyone else but you"_

Sans puts bleach inside of his bottle of ketchup

 _"Baby you light up my world like nobody else!"_

The crowd then are seen starting to jump due to the song

 _"The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed!"_

Yuri then tries flipping her hair, but she accidentally gets some of her hair in her mouth

 _"But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell!"_

Player is seen with a bomb in his hand which he gets ready to activate

 _"You don't know, oh oh!"_

Chilby's takes away the ketchup bottle of bleach and the bomb as his pockets are now overflown with money

 _"You don't know you're beautiful"_

Monika then starts bopping her head to the song

 _"If only you saw what I can see"_

Natsuki also joins along with the head bopping

 _"You'll understand why I want you so desperately!"_

Yuri reluctantly is the last girl to start joining in the head bopping party

 _"Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe!"_

Player tries running out but a random force forces him back into his seat

 _"You don't know, oh oh!"_

Sans is already seen asleep with Z's coming out of his mouth

 _"You don't know you're beautiful, oh oh!"_

Yuri, Natsuki, and Monika all stands up and goes with the crowd

 _"That's what makes you beautiful"_

Player is seen mouthing the words 'Help Me'

 _*Song Cuts Off*_

Former One Direction then stops singing and they all stop singing.

"You know what, let's just let another group of people sing" Niall states, then the Former One Direction gets off the stage.

"Is it over?" Sans asks as he raises his head, then he sees Player with a scar on his forehead.

"Okay, we can leave now" Natsuki confirms, then Player runs away which causes all three girls to not see Sans as he teleports.

"Boys" Monika responds, then she sees Sans missing before she walks out with Yuri and Natsuki.

* * *

Sans is seen in his house.

 _"Wow that was a VERY BAD idea"_ Sans thinks, then he lies in his bed.

"Welp, something is gonna happen tomorrow" Sans confirms as he closes his eyes, then he closes his eyes but he suddenly starts seeing the world glitch.

 _"Well this is new"_ Sans states in his mind, then he gets up and looks in the mirror and sees his skeleton self again.

"Okay, clearly we're both very lost about what's going on right now" Skeleton Sans confirms, Human Sans then nods.

"Yep, and because this is very sudden, Do you have any suggestions other me?" Human Sans asks back.

"Well, I'm gonna assume that this has something to do with Sayori Hanging Herself or Monika" Skeleton Sans spectates.

Player is seen right in front of Sayori's door and he sighs.

"At least that's a better theory than anything I could've came up with" Human Sans states, then he continues to see the walls glitching.

"Sayo-" Player was gonna ask as he prayed, but he saw that Sayori hanged herself, but she also was stabbed in the head via a knife, then the world starts glitching around Player.

"Something feels off" Skeleton and Human Sans both says in unison, then the mirror breaks which causes the shards to be sent at Sans, Sans moves out of the way of the shards and he is suddenly floating while there's nothing but glitching all around him.

"Welcome to Doki Doki Literature Club!" Player announces as he is also floating with glitching all around him, Sans then looks around due to confusion.

"Okay, Maybe this Game isn't as cute as I thought" Sans states, then he sees Player starting to glitch out.

"Huh!?" Player loudly questions, Sans watches as Player continues to glitch.

"Player?" Sans asks, then he sees a page open up that shows Sayori's, Yuri's, Natsuki's, and Monika's files.

"HOW!?" Player loudly asks, then Sans sees Sayori's file disappearing and he sees his file, but then is suddenly glitches to Player's file.

"Oh sh-" Sans was gonna swear, but then he sees Chara with their knife out.

 **"GAME OVER!"** Chara yells, then she somehow CUTS PLAYER'S FILE IN HALF!

"SANS!" Player yells, but then he blows up and his blood splatters everywhere and onto Sans.

"P-P-P-" Sans could barely say anything because he currently was too shocked by the events that have just happened, then Chara puts their knife next to Sans's throat.

 **"One Hit, One Kill, So Sansy, If you are gonna try to save anyone, then things will only end up worse, because now that you're the player, I'M THE JUDGE NOW! So, take this as a lesson, If you are gonna ever gonna try to change this world's outcome"** Chara states as she speaks in a disturbing voice, then she summons Sans's file which appears right in front of him, Sans looks at it.

 **"YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME!"** Chara taunts, Sans then teleports behind Chara and gets ready to impale Chara, but Sans's file appears right in front of him so Sans jumps over it and attempts to swing his bone at Chara, but then everything turns dark and Sans's bone disappears.

 ***What didn't happen***

"I couldn't kill Chara on time" Sans states, then he turns around and sees THE SUPER SMASH BROS LOGO! SANS IN SMASH CONFIRMED ENJDWUNEJNJJDJNEDSJ!

 ***What DID happen***

"I couldn't kill Chara on time" Sans states, then he turns around and sees a word.

 **Team Salvato**

With a purple cube above it in a weird angle, then more words appear that says

 **This game is not suitable for children  
** **or those who are easily disturbed**

Then the screen goes to the loading screen for the game.

 ** _"Doki Doki"_** Sans hears, then he sees multiple options, but he sees Sayori replaced by Yuri, Natsuki, Monika, and a Player sprite's.

 _"It's like the amalgamates"_ Sans observes, then he sees that instead of the New Game options it's replaced by some Binary Text.

"Doki Doki, This is not Oki Doki" Sans confirms then he presses the binary text and everything immediately turns white and three more words appears.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **And another Chapter finished! Yep, Player just blew up and is dead! I am a fan of the SAW series so if you think that's gory then you forgot that I watched SAW 3 so the deaths could be MUCH worse**

 **Also, Are you a Fan of Sonic? I am, because let's be honest, if I'm still apart of the Undertale Fanbase then is me being apart of the Sonic Fanbase THAT unbelievable? Anyway, I'll recommend a story to you guys from Shadic SparkDash called Time Disruption! (It's a Sonic and MLP crossover mainly focused on OC's, and my OC's are in this story!) And it may look like that I'm selling out!**

 **And you would be right if I WAS getting payed for this! But I'm not, in fact me the creator asked me to give their story a shout-out! So I'm here to keep that promise!**

 **Also I added a song that's bad here, What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction, I actually do like some of these members current Music! But I decided to put this song here despite it being bad (In My Opinion) just because I like how bad it is, for me it's one of those songs that are So bad that I like it because of that! But, That's What I Like so let's wrap this Chapter up!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave A Review! and**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	8. Reset

"I couldn't kill Chara on time" Sans states, then he turns around and sees a word.

 **Team Salvato**

With a purple cube above it in a weird angle, then more words appear that says

 **This game is not suitable for children  
** **or those who are easily disturbed**

Then the screen goes to the loading screen for the game.

 ** _"Doki Doki"_** Sans hears, then he sees multiple options, but he sees Sayori replaced by Yuri, Natsuki, Monika, and a Player sprite's.

 _"It's like the amalgamates"_ Sans observes, then he sees that instead of the New Game options it's replaced by some Binary Text.

"Doki Doki, This is not Oki Doki" Sans confirms then he presses the binary text and everything immediately turns white...

* * *

Sans opens his eyes and he slowly gets up.

"Hell, is here" Sans says, then he sees that his book from before the game Rebooted is still on his table.

"Heh, I guess somethings never change" Skeleton Sans says in the mirror, then Human Sans opens his book which now has the history of everyone's poem.

"Hey Skeleton Me, How come I didn't have everyone's poem here before?" Human Sans asks as he looks for Sayori's poem.

"Well we are both the same being technically speaking, but because you're a bigger **bone** -head than me, I'll guess the answer to your question" Skeleton Sans puns, but when Human Sans goes to Page 3 (Where Sayori's poem should be) he sees a bunch of random text instead.

"Wow, this game just went from cute to weird in a replay" Human Sans confirms, then he looks at his Skeleton self.

"I'm guessing that because you aren't apart of this world, you don't reboot like everyone else here, so you must've transported every poem you remembered to this book for some reason" Skeleton Sans answers.

"Eh, Sounds logical enough considering that I am sent from another game, I'm currently talking to my Skeleton self who I was before I was sent here, and I saw two people die before the world I was in before this world Reseted" Sans remarks, then Skeleton Sans nods in agreement.

"Yeah I think we should go to school to see what's changed, after all things always change after a Reset" Skeleton Sans confirms, then Human Sans nods.

"Okay then, see ya later" Human Sans states, then he teleports.

* * *

Sans appears in front of the school.

"Wait, I didn't to be here" Sans responds, then he is for some reason continuing to walk.

 _"First things first I'ma say all the words inside my head"_

Sans continues to walk into the school but then he suddenly stops where he is.

 _"I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, ooh-oooh"_

Sans then teleports.

 _"The way that things have been, oh-ooh, Second thing second"_

Sans then accidentally bumps into Monika somehow and he falls onto the ground with Monika.

 _"Don't you tell me what you think that I could be"_

Sans then gets onto his feet without using his hands and he puts out his hand, Sans tries to push his hand down but it forces itself to stay.

 _"I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, ooh-oooh"_

Sans then pulls Monika onto his feet and the camera focuses on Sans and Monika who are looking at each other.

 _"The master of my sea, oh-ooh"_

Monika then grabs Sans's hand as she walks around while Sans tries to move backwards but a force kept pushing him to walk which triggers some memories for Sans.

 _"I was broken from a young age"_

 _Sans was seen being abandoned by his parents while he was 3 years old with Papyrus (Who was just 1 month old)_

 _"Taking my sulkin' to the masses"_

 _3 year old Sans then goes to his room and falls onto his bed and cries when he hears of this_

 _"Writing my poems for the few"_

Sans then looks down as he is forced to go with Monika

 _"That look at me, took to me, shook to me, feelin' me"_

Monika then opens the classroom to where she practices her piano

 _"Singing from heartache from the pain"_

Sans then reluctantly walks into the room

 _"Taking my message from the veins"_

Monika then skips her way to the piano and she sits down

 _"Speaking my lesson from the brain"_

Sans then sits next to Monika and Monika smiles

 _"Seeing the beauty through the"_

Sans then watches Monika as she starts playing the piano

 _"Pain!"_

Monika starts singing the song

 _"You made me a, you made me a believer, believer"_

Sans then smiles a bit as he watches Monika somehow play the song

 _"Pain!"_

Monika then places Sans on another note of the song and Sans chuckles

 _"You break me down and build me up, believer, believer"_

Sans then starts playing the song with Monika and they both smile as they play together

 _"Paaain!"_

 _Player blew up into pieces while Sayori hanged herself_

 _"Oh, let the bullets fly, oh, let them rain"_

Sans remembers what happened, and he frowns and stops playing the song

 _"My life, my love, my drive, it came from"_

Then Monika looks over and she sees Sans getting up

 _"Pain!"_

Monika then sighs as she continues playing the piano herself

 _"You made me a, you made me a believer, believer"_

Sans then silently closes the door as he leaves the room

* * *

 **That Special Tale**

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Reset**

* * *

Sans then is seen walking to the Literature Club.

 _"Well that was strange, at first it felt like the game wanted me to do the same thing as last time, but because Monika brought me to the piano it looked like that's where I was no longer controlled, probably because meeting Monika was the first event that happened, now I can advance to the next major event, going to the Literature Club"_ Sans confirms in his mind, then he sees the door to the Literature Club.

 _"But, I decided to just walk away from Monika when we were playing piano is because I remembered that Sayori's death was because of Monika, and that she would'v been okay with killing Player, besides, at this point he was more of a obstacle than a love interest for Monika"_ Sans states in his mind, then he opens to room to the Literature Club, but as he opens the door Sans suddenly sees Monika already in the club.

"Let us guess, Piano Class?" Natsuki asks, while she picks up a cupcake.

"Not this time Natsuki, it was actually for another reason, in fact I got us another member!" Monika answers, Sans then quickly takes one of Natsuki's cupcake and eats it.

"Tastes much better than anything my brother made" Sans casually confirms as he finishes his cupcake, then Natsuki smiles a bit.

"Well, glad to see that someone else likes my cupcakes" Natsuki responds, then Sans gives her a thumbs up before walking past Natsuki.

"H-Hello t-there" Yuri nervously responds as Sans approaches her, then Sans puts out his hand.

"Sans, Comic Sans" Sans states, then Yuri smiles as she shakes Sans's hand, then a explosion was heard going off.

"W-What the!?" Yuri loudly asks, but then she sees Sans's whoopee cushion with a explosion on it.

"Well, looks like that idea **blew up** in front of us" Sans makes a pun while he winks, then Yuri chuckles due to the pun.

"N-Nice o-one" Yuri cautiously states, then Sans chuckled.

"Can you make a pun, please?" Sans asks, then Yuri gulps before she closes her eyes.

"Um, I really t-think t-this pun will **E-Explode"** Yuri puns as she slowly opens her eyes, Sans is seen smiling before he starts laughing.

"Wow, you are a natural" Sans responds, then Sans walks past Yuri, Yuri was blushing now as Sans kept walking.

 _"..."_ Sans thinks as he sees Sayori and Player missing.

 _"I just wanted to help Sayori, but I didn't do anything at first, then I went to help Natsuki, I failed to beat Chara, and I just wanted all of us to be happy, especially Player was the closest thing to Papyrus I had, now Sayori and Player are dead"_ Sans reviews in his head, then he closes his eyes before he turns around and walks to Monika.

"So, What do you think?" Monika asks Sans.

"I'm **Jack** ed for this club" Sans puns as his grabs his jacket and takes it off, then he puts it on a chair, but Monika and Natsuki groans while Yuri chuckles a bit.

"Monika, Where did you find him? And why choose a boy?" Natsuki asks.

"In the hallway, and I decided to bring him in because we need more members to make everything easier, plus we need enough members to continue our Club" Monika answers, Sans then sits down.

 _"This is gonna be a long few days, especially without Player"_ Sans responds in his mind, then he stands up and he starts walking out the room.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Natsuki asks Sans, Sans sighs as he turns around to face Natsuki.

"Nowhere, I'm just walking out the room to write a poem" Sans playfully responds, then Natsuki smiles a bit.

"Well, that reminds us, Sans you need to write a poem by tomorrow" Natsuki responds.

"Okay, but don't get High Hopes from me" Sans says, then he opens the door.

"Why are you going home this early!?" Natsuki loudly asks while Sans walks down the halls.

"Because it's too much effort to go on!" Sans yells back, and he continues walking.

 _"This game will definitely let me go home, though I don't know if Natsuki will let me, so I'm just gonna go to the closet"_ Sans observes, then he goes into the closet and looks in it.

"You looking for something in there?" Natsuki asks Sans from behind, then Sans turns around and sees Natsuki.

 **"Fucking Monikammmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm"** Natsuki says in a creepy voice, Sans then slowly backs away but he remembers that he's in the closet.

"Uh Natsuki?" Sans was gonna ask.

"She never puts my stuff back in the right spot!" Natsuki exclaims as she ignores Sans.

 _"Okay now this is turning into a game"_ Sans responds in his mind.

"What's the point of keeping your collection organized if someone's just gonna mess it up" Natsuki keeps on on going, then Sans sees a Manga.

"So you looking for any Manga's?" Sans asks as he picks up a Manga.

"How did you know?" Natsuki answers Sans's question with a question.

"I'm very smart, anyway, wanna read?" Sans questions after "answering" her question, then Natsuki nods and Sans sees the Manga he pulled out "Perfect Girls? Sounds dumb"

 **"don't judge a bookkkkkkkkkkk kkkkk k k"** Natsuki says again in a creepy voice, Sans was, wierded out suffice to say from Natsuki's behavior.

 _"Yeah this is getting WEIRD"_ Sans comments in his mind.

"By it's cover, In fact, let's read one together!" Natsuki exclaims, then she gives Sans the Manga and they sit down, then Sans starts reading, until he looks up at Natsuki.

 **"My dad would beat the shit out of me if he found this"** Natsuki says in a twisted way, this raised off a LOT of Red Flags for Sans, as if he needed more actually.

 _"Well this got Dark, VERY quickly"_ Sans thinks.

"At least it's safe here in the clubroom" Natsuki states in her normal voice, then Natsuki suddenly collapses onto Sans.

"Natsuki?" Sans asks.

 **"TUGBHHNIJJBVDESESZXDCFHJBHUHI &Y^T&$$##$EYGIOIIOOY^E$#QS^$WARSYEDGF" **Natsuki says random shit while her eyes and mouth was covered by black glitches.

 _"OKAY I GOTTA LEAVE!"_ Sans yells in his mind, then he gets up.

"Sans, What's going on?" Natsuki asks as she gets up.

"A lot of things believe it or not" Sans responds, then he walks out.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Natsuki asks as she gets in front of Sans thus blocking the door, this causes Sans to remember something.

 _"Sans, Please, Can you tell me what's wrong?" Papyrus asked as he was in front of Sans._

 _"Everything is alright, because as long as we're brothers, nothing will be wrong" Sans had answered, then him and Papyrus had hugged each other._

"..." Sans responds, then Natsuki waits for Sans to answer.

"So?" Natsuki impatiently asks, Sans then sighs.

"You wouldn't understand" Sans responds, then Sans walks up to the window.

"What are you doing?" Natsuki asks as she sees Sans do this.

"This world is messed up, so might as well become the world" Sans responds, then Sans jumps out the window.

"SANS!" Natsuki yells as she sees Sans fall, but Sans lands on his feet.

"Superhero Landing" Sans states, then he sees that he was at 0.1 HP, but Sans decided to summon a ketchup in his hand and he drinks it, Sans then somehow regenerates to 1 HP.

"What the hell?" Natsuki asks as she sees this, then the windows somehow repairs themselves and Natsuki then walks away.

"And nothing happened" Monika confirms as she looks out the window while Natsuki casually walks around.

 ***Chapter Ends***

 **Yep! Now that Act 2 has begun! So is the amount of words for each Chapter! So that means that this Chapter is around 2,300 words, and thus the Next Chapters will be longer!**

 **Like a RESET, Anyway, Thanks for Everyone who has Followed and Added this to their Favorites!**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave A Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	9. My Hiatus (Announcement)

**...**

 **Okay, I have a announcement to make**

 **I'm officially taking a Hiatus from writing Fanfiction**

* * *

 **Why? Well because of multiple reasons:**

 **One, I noticed that I can't get much sleep as of late and I think it's due to me spending too much time**

 **Two, I've been much more busy on other sites**

 **Three, And the most common one, I've lost interest in all my stories**

* * *

 **Now I could have more reasons but I decided to keep this simple instead of going on a "rant"**

 **Now, Why did I make this announcement now?**

 **Well because I was planning to make another chapter for Total Drama Wars, but I just couldn't bring myself to finish it**

 **And also because I don't want to keep people who's been waiting for That Special Tale to keep waiting longer, so I just wanted to make an Update, and yes I know it's ironic considering that That Special Tale was loosely based off another Fanfiction called Sans In The Literature Club which is currently on a Hiatus**

* * *

 **Irony aside, I WILL be back! And I will work on Total Drama Wars and That Special Tale when I come back! Plus I will respond to PM's still, I'm just taking a Hiatus for a indefinite amount of time for my stories! and now I got nothing else to say, except...**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	10. DevelOpe

Sans is seen walking back home and sighs.

"This has went from good to bad very quickly" Sans says as he walks around, then he sighs as he closes his eyes.

 _ **"Life can have it's up and downs, that's a fact"**_ Someone is heard talking as Sans kept on walking around.

 ** _"But wherever your life is right now, is up to you"_** Sans then closes his eyes.

 ** _"Unless...If you are in a game...then it's not up to anyone but whoever is the game...Not a lot of people knows these things better...than Sans"_** Sans then opens his eyes as he sighed.

* * *

 _"Look me in the eyes"_

 _Sans was in his Skeleton Form and his right eye-socket on his right was glowing blue_

 _"Tell me what you see"_

 _Alphys was seen looking suspiciously looking at Sans as he sighed and walked away from Papyrus who was walking away with a worried look_

 _"A perfect paradise"_

 _Then Sans is seen stopping as he walks as the setting changed from Snowdin to the Judgement Hall_

 _"Tearing at the sea"_

 _Chara is seen smirking before she charges at Sans, then screen then crazily spins around Sans and Chara before it stops as Chara is about to slash at Sans and the setting changes to The Pause screen_

 _"I wish I could escape"_

 _Then the screen shows the same battle Sans and Chara had a few Chapters ago_

 _"I don't wanna fake it"_

 _Chara is then seen slashing at Sans, then a huge slash mark is seen going across Sans's skeletal chest and he glitches for a bit as it quickly shows a image of Sans but with a covered up right eye-socket who had a scarf, blood coming out of his mouth, they were also wearing a red scarf but their jacket and shirt was white_

 _"Wish I could erase"_

 _Sans is then seen as normal before he falls onto the ground and turns into dust_

 _"Figured I believe"_

 _But the dust then suddenly made a bit of a tornado before it all came back together_

 _"But I'm a BAD LIAR!"_

 _Sans is in his Human Form and his right eye on his right was glowing blue_

 _"BAD LIAR!"_

Sans was seen walking around as a bunch of buildings with monsters were in them

 _"Now you know"_

Sans then sighs as he remembers more stuffs

 _"Now you know"_

 ** _"Yeah, you both have, so let's get closer"_** _Sans's voice was heard._

 _"I'm a BAD LIAR!"_

 ** _"I'm gonna kill that child"_ **_Sans states as he watches the live feed with Alphys_

 _"BAD LIAR!"_

Sans just smiles as he remembers all of this, then the screen just shows the front of his face

 _"Now you know, You're free to go"_

Then the right of the screen shows Skeleton Sans with his regular right eye-socket on the screen's right while the screen's left side shows Human Sans with a glowing blue eye.

* * *

Sans is then seen opening the door to his house before he walks into it as he was seen completely normal...

* * *

 ** _That Special Tale_**

 ** _Chapter 9:_**

 ** _DevelOpe_**

* * *

Monika is seen sitting down at a table.

"Hey Monika, Did you notice the new guy acting strange today?" Natsuki asks.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that we don't know him that much so we shouldn't make much assumptions" Yuri responds.

"I agree with the both of you, he does seem weird, but we don't know him enough to see if this is normal for him, so let's just get to know him more later on, Okay?" Monika asks with a smile.

"Eh, I'm not a fan of boys, but sure" Natsuki states while Yuri just simply nods.

"Good now, let's all go home to our normal lives" Monika says as she gets up, then Natsuki starts walking out of the classroom with Yuri.

"Hey Monika, you walking with us or Are you gonna stay late to clean up?" Natsuki asks as she holds the door open as Yuri stood by her.

"Well it depends, are you gonna be reading your Manga again?" Monika answers Natuski's question with a joke question.

"You can rot here" Natsuki remarks as she closes the door and walks away, Yuri then follows her.

"Was it necessary to say that?" Yuri as she looks a bit concerned.

"Nope" Natsuki answers with a smirk, then they walk out the school as Monika sat down and pulls out a picture.

"Hehehe" Monika chuckles, then she is seen pulling a marker out of her backpack and is seen drawing something on the picture.

 _"No, You are NOT gonna be with Sans!"_ Player's voice was heard, then Monika just smiles as she places the picture down.

"Sorry Player, but I will do ANYTHING to find what I deserve, and if that means that I have to get you out of the way, then so be it, besides...You NEVER loved me, so instead I have decided to choose the only person who understands pain like I do, Sans...After all this isn't just another game...this is a tale...A tale that will end with me finally being happy...because this will be... **That Special Tale"** Monika states, then she places the marker in her backpack as a picture of Monika, Natsuki, Yuri, Sayori, Player, and Sans were seen on it, but Player's and Sayori's faces were seen covered by a red X.

* * *

Sans was seen lying on his bed and sighs.

"Well, I don't know much about this world, but I know that something is definitely different here" Sans tells himself and he sighs.

"Took you long enough to notice that" Skeleton Sans says as he stands in the mirror.

"Indeed it did, but I just want to get my mind off of this whole Reset situation" Sans responds as he sits up.

"Okay then, Why is this story Rated M despite the fact that it is very Rated T right now?" Skeleton Sans randomly breaks the fourth wall to question my logic, seriously? Why must Sans always break the fourth wall in my story!?

"Probably because they're too soft to write anything adult-like" Sans remarks, and here I am with the mouse on the Delete Story button...

"True, but I just had a thought, What if this Reset wasn't a Reset, but more of a transition into another phase of the game?" Skeleton Sans starts wondering for some random reason.

"That seems like a very logical assumption, and I guess you could say it's Reality- **shattering** " Sans puns as he winks at the screen and chuckles.

"Nah I'll just **reflect** on how today was" Skeleton Sans makes a pun back at Sans before he also chuckles at it, these two are gonna be the best of friends aren't they?

"Glad to see I still enjoy hanging out with myself, it's refreshing to not worry about girls and just forget about what's going on in the real world once in a while" Sans says with a genuine smile this time.

"Yeah, we already know how much damage we can do to this world, and how satisfying it would feel to kill all these humans, but we know that Karma would come full circle and we'd get what we deserve, but we can't let people find out about us because we both know that if they did...something bad will happen..." Skeleton Sans responds as he looks down.

"Plus, What's the point of fighting an unwinnable battle anymore? We already tried fighting one already, and we failed...Then we tried fighting it again, but it was too late for me to kill them one time, because of me losing one battle, it caused me to lose another one...And I know that if I try to fight a bunch of humans, then I'd just be fighting another unwinnable battle..." Sans states.

"But it wouldn't be a battle..." Skeleton Sans says as he looks up and stares at Sans.

"It would be a war..." Sans finishes his Skeleton counterpart's sentence as he stares back, then the two Sans's lock stares before Human Sans yawns.

"You tired?" Skeleton Sans asks as he stretches out a bit, then his right skeletal arm falls off.

"Yeah, you're **right** about that" Sans puns, then the mood is lightened up a bit as both Sans's chuckle.

"Heh, I'm gonna enjoy my conversations with you Human me, but for now, it is time for this chat to end" Skeleton Sans states, then Sans nods.

"Agreed, Goodnight me" Sans says as he falls onto his bed again.

"Goodnight...Sans" Skeleton Sans responds, then Sans slowly closes his eyes and he falls asleep.

* * *

Sans then opens his eyes and yawns as he pulls out his phone he somehow had this entire time which he never bothered to use.

"I need to get a ringtone" Sans comments as he sees that it's 10:00 AM, then he scrolls through a bunch of different songs.

 _"All my friends are Heathens take it slow"_ A song was heard.

"Eh, I don't like flashbacks from bad movies" Sans remarks, then he plays the next song.

 _"That's What Makes You Beautiful"_ The next song was suggested.

"Song is irrelevant in today's society" Sans states, and then the final song that was suggested to him played, then he heard guitars start things off.

 _"Beware, Beware, Be skeptical, Of their smiles, their smiles, of plated gold, Deceit so natural, But a Wolf In Sheep's Clothing is more than a warning"_ The final song was suggested.

"And saved" Sans confirms, then he saves the song as his ringtone before putting his phone in his pocket and he stands up.

* * *

Sans is seen walking to school, things seemed to be going the same as before.

"Hey!" Sans suddenly heard, then he turns around and looks at the person who was talking.

 _"Seriously, is this the only song that ever plays?"_ Sans questions as he heard the same old fucking song as always, Wait, Why did I just InSErt a RaNDOM swear W0rD tHeRe?

"SDIUEIHJ*(_#H*H(**$N*UV*&$#DB_UIH *(OD SHI" Random words came out of the person's mouth...but they didn't look human at all...in fact they had a combination of Monika's, Natsuki's Sayori's, and Yuri's sprites for some reason, Sans's eyes then widened as he slowly backs away.

"Okay, I'm just gonna..." Sans was gonna respond, but then the image changed to one person...

 **Just Monika...**

 **Just MonikA...**

 **jUST mONIKA...**

 **JUST MONIKA...**

 _ **Just Monika...**_

"Hello Sans!" Monika casually greets as she puts out her hand, Sans blinked for a moment as he tired processing what the hell just happened, he has had some weird experiences, but this was definitely a whole other level for Sans.

"Monika?" Sans asks as he tries keeping his cool.

"You ready for the Literature Club today!?" Monika asks in the most innocent way possible.

"...So, you remember the Resets?" Sans asks as he raises his eyebrow.

"Well they aren't exactly Resets, they're more of Acts, in fact, right now, I'd like to call this Act 2, but because of some technical issues we could still be on Act 1" Monika responds as she starts walking, Sans follows her.

"Why are you telling me all this?" Sans is gonna ask a lot of questions today, this is definitely one of th-them...

"Because Sans, my LV has increased today" Monika remarks as she smirks, then Sans immediately stares at Monika.

"Wait..." Sans almost notices, these words from Monika combined with the fact that Sayori hanged herself and Player's warnings of Monika led him to believe...

"And by LV, I mean LOVE...not the Level of Violence kind, but Love..." Monika cuts off Sans's thinking process.

"Oh, well who did your love increase for?" Sans asks, but Monika grabs his hand.

"We need to get to School!" Monika announces, then she pulls Sans with her as she runs.

 _"And this is why I wake up late, Eh, guess I'm **run** ning out of options" _Sans jokes in his mind before he winks at the screen.

* * *

Then Monika was seen opening the classroom's door for Sans's advisory.

"Sorry for being late!" Monika exclaims as she catches her breathe.

"It's okay Monika, just don't be late again" The teacher responds with a smile.

"Thank you for not punishing me" Monika responds before she sits next to a empty seat.

"No pun intended?" Sans jokes as he walks into the classroom.

"Who the fuck are you!?" One of the students loudly asks.

"Sans...You have detention for 4 hours after school for being 2 hours late for school" The teacher states with a serious look.

"Seems fair" Sans sarcastically remarks before he sits down by Monika...Player sat in the same spot before he was literally cut out of the game.

"Actually he's in The Literature Club with me Mrs Japanese" Monika responds.

"Okay then, Sans...You have no detention at all, enjoy your day!" Mrs Japanese responds, then she writes down on the board.

"..." Sans was speechless as he looks at Monika, Monika just winked at him.

 _"Sans, I will make you be with me...and if I have to mess up the script for that to happen...then I'll do it..."_ Monika says with a big smile, Sans just rolls his eyes before falling asleep while Monika just rested her chin on the back of her hands while her hands were locked together and her elbow was on the desk before the screen slowly fades to black.

 ***Chapter Ends***

 **And now here's where thIIIIngs are a bit complicated, remember how in my last Author Notes I said that this story has entered Act 2? Well, it could also be on AcT 1! Yep, I am gonna confuse the hell out of myself and probably other ReEEEaders as this story progresses!**

 **Now, What the hell will happen n3xt!? Well, you guys will find out next Chapter! Also I won't be making Chapters frequently, I'll take my time writing these Chapters because I've been busy in Real Life to where Fanfiction is gonna have to take a back seat...So sorry if the Next Chapter takes a while to come out, also HAPPY APRIL FOOLS! (If It's April 1st for you Readers Also)**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave A Review! AAAAAAAAAAnd**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	11. Act 1

**_That Special Tale_**

 ** _Chapter 10:_**

 ** _Act 1_**

* * *

"ZZZZZ" Sans is asleep as class goes on, pretty much no kid payed attention to this as class went on, Monika seemed pretty casual as she also let's Sans do his usual things, thanks to her looking at his files, she REALLY wanted 'That Special Day' that she likes to speak about even if the game or this story won't let her have it...FoGeT ThAt PaRt.

"Hey Sans!" Monika exclaims as soon as the bell rang and all the students left, then Sans wakes up.

"What do you want?" Sans asks as he looks at Monika.

"See you at the club" Monika responds as she winks right at Sans before skipping off for some reason.

 _"Well, I'm gonna hope she won't SKIP out on me"_ Sans puns in his mind before he winks at the screen.

"...Eh, I won't let her get me" Sans remarks before he then pulls out his book.

 _"Okay, if the game truly did reset then my book I have for some reason, should be empty"_ Sans states in his mind, then he opens his poem, but the first page he saw had a new poem on it, a, strange poem.

 _ **%**_

 _Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of_  
 _Get._  
 _Out._  
 _Of._  
 _My._  
 _Head._

 _Get out of my head before I do what I know is best for you._  
 _Get out of my head before I listen to everything she said to me._  
 _Get out of my head before I show you how much I love you._  
 _Get out of my head before I finish writing this poem._

 _But a poem is never actually finished._  
 _It just stops moving._

Sans's eyes then widened.

"Who wrote this poem? It could be Yuri...No, her poem would be more cryptic...Natuski? Nah I doubt she'd write something like this out of all people...And Monika, doesn't seem like her, I imagine her less listening to people and more of her telling people stuffs...Wait, was this Sayori?" Sans questions before he flips to the next page and this time he sees another poem.

 ** _I'll Be Your Beach_**

 _Your mind is so full of troubles and fears  
That diminished your wonder over the years  
But today I have a special place  
A beach for us to go._

 _A shore reaching beyond your sight  
A sea that sparkles with brilliant light  
The walls in your mind will melt away  
Before the sunny glow._

 _I'll be the beach that washes your worries away  
I'll be the beach that you daydream about each day  
I'll be the beach that makes your heart leap  
In a way you thought had left you long ago._

 _Let's bury your heavy thoughts in a pile of sand  
Bathe in sunbeams and hold my hand  
Wash your insecurities in the salty sea  
And let me see you shine._

 _Let's leave your memories in a footprint trail  
Set you free in my windy sail  
And remember the reasons you're wonderful  
When you press your lips to mine._

 _I'll be the beach that washes your worries away  
I'll be the beach that you daydream about each day  
I'll be the beach that makes your heart leap  
In a way you thought had left you long ago._

 _But if you let me by your side  
Your own beach, your own escape  
You'll learn to love yourself again_

"...Well, at least that poem was not as...creepy as the last one..." Sans responds, he couldn't explain about these new poems at all, then he saw the next poem.

 ** _Beach_**

 _A m_ _arvel millions of years in the making._

 _Where the womb of Earth chaotically meets the surface.  
Under a clear blue sky, an expanse of bliss–  
But beneath gray rolling clouds, an endless enigma.  
The easiest world to get lost in  
Is one where everything can be found._

 _One can only build a sand castle where the sand is wet.  
But where the sand is wet, the tide comes.  
Will it gently lick at your foundations until you give in?  
Or will a sudden wave send you crashing down in the blink of an eye?  
Either way, the outcome is the same.  
Yet we still build sand castles._

 _I stand where the foam wraps around my ankles.  
Where my toes squish into the sand.  
The salty air is therapeutic.  
The breeze is gentle, yet powerful.  
I sink my toes into the ultimate boundary line, tempted by the foamy tendrils.  
Turn back, and I abandon my peace to erode at the shore.  
Drift forward, an_ _d I return to Earth forevermore._

Then Sans slowly closes the book.

"...What is going on?" Sans asks as he then begins looking around, then he sighs before standing up, he looks at the window and sees that they are closed as he then sees a blurry reflection of himself.

"Heya buddy" The blurry reflection of Sans says.

"Sup Skeleton me" Human Sans casually responds.

"Who said I was a skeleton?" The blurry reflection responds, then the glass for the windows suddenly break as the shards are sent flying at Sans.

"What the-!?" Sans questions, he was able to stop time right on TIME before he then runs out of the room since he still had one HP before he resumes time and all the shard then hits the ground some fly out of the classroom but Sans had luckily been able to be out the way as time resumed.

"Hehehe" Sans heard some chuckling, then he quickly turns around and sees Monika.

"M-Monika?" Sans questions, then Monika just innocently smiles as Sans says this, Monika seemed pretty casual while Sans was still confused about what just happened.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you there at first Sans!" Monika exclaims.

"I'm literally right in front of you..." Sans immediately points out.

"So, are you ready for the Literature Club!?" Monika innocently asks as she doesn't seem to notice all the shards of glass.

"Uhhh...Sure?" Sans answers hesitantly, then Monika grabs his hand.

"Perfect!" Monika happily says before she pulls Sans with her as she skips.

 _"...I don't even know what to say..."_ Sans says in his mind, then Monika winks at him as she kept skipping.

 _"Okay, maybe Sans won't be easy to get with...especially with someone else controlling the game"_ Monika states in her mind, then she stops skipping as her and Sans stands right in front of a door.

"Ladies first" Sans stops thinking too much and he remarks as he smirks before he puts his hands in his pockets, he seemed to turn casual quickly.

"Ah Sans, you're too good of a main character for me to pass up" Monika randomly responds, then she walks through the door as Sans stares at her out of curiosity.

* * *

 _"Interesting choice of words there, guess it's always interesting to see what you plan t o do next...besides, you're not the best of the girls but you now have my attention...Monika..."_ Sans confirms in his mind, before Monika then slowly sits down as Sans raises and eyebrow at this.

"BAKA!" Sans heard as he suddenly was slapped, then he falls down after this happened.

"N-Natuski!" Another voice was heard as Sans then slowly starts getting back up as he saw the two voices, they both belonged to Natsuki and Yuri.

"What!? He was staring at Monika!" Natsuki shouts as she moves her arms.

"That doesn't mean you have the rights to punch him, Maybe he was just trying to look for some knives?" Yuri suggested.

"Oh please, the only sharp object he'd probably ever touch is a piece of yellow grass!" Natsuki loudly remarks.

"Well it's more of a habit than anything else...anyways, nice to meet you both, Nattie and Yuri" Sans casually greets them with his usual smile.

"You're forgetting someone" Sans heard from behind, then he turns around as his eyes widened.

"...No..." Sans whispers, then the door is seen open as someone with black boots is seen walking up to Sans.

"...Heh, so you've been busy haven't you?" A familiar voice asks, then Sans slowly looks down as Monika is seen looking angry as she stands up.

 _"...This isn't suppose to HAPPEN!"_ Monika shouts in her mind.

"Who are you!?" Natuski impatiently asks.

"...Let's just say...Sans has some LOVE for me" The voice responds, then they chuckles as they suddenly were revealed to have brown hair with pale skin along with big round red eyes a they had a big smile and pink blush marks on their cheeks, they were seen wearing brown shorts along with a green shirt that had a yellow stripe going across it and it had the stripe going across it's long green sleeves as they walk up to Yuri before they take a knife out of her pocket.

"Well we are definitely close with each other, like you and this knife" The new human states, then they put the knife in their pocket as Sans just stood there and stared off in one direction as his eyes, then the new human stands in front of Sans.

"...C-Ch-Chara..." Sans slowly confirms, then Chara chuckles as Sans introduced her.

"Hello Sansy...time for this Act to finally end...And Monika..." Chara says before they turn around, Monika immediately is in front of Chara.

 ** _"What the FUCK do you want?"_** Monika asks, she sounds PISSED.

"...Tell Papyrus I said Hi..." Chara states with a smirk, then a new window opens behind them which shows everyone's files, Monika then immediately tackles Chara down.

 ** _"I'M NOT LETTING YOU MESS UP EVERYTHING YOU LITTLE SHIT!"_** Monika shouts as she pinned Chara do the ground, but Chara immediately appears on top of Monika as Chara holds their knife

"...You can't kill me Monika...After all...you're **_JUST MONIKA!"_** Chara shouts as she stabs Monika's arm and pulls out the knife, but Yuri is seen stabbing Chara deep with another knife she had.

"...hahahaHaHaHaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Yuri laughs before she then pulls the knife out and stabs Chara over and over again as Chara fell onto the ground before Yuri then stabs herself multiple times and she falls onto the ground as Sans just stood and watch everything play out.

.

.

.

"Y-YURI!" Natsuki screams loudly, then she begins to puke but she uses her fist to prevent herself to do so, then Natsuki just runs out the room as Sans just stood there, Chara slowly gets up despite her stab wounds.

.

.

.

.

"Heh, I like her..." Chara states, then they cough out some blood before staring at Sans.

"I-I N-NEED t-to h-have m-my h-happy e-ending!" Monika states as she slowly gets up and clutches her stabbed arm, but Chara just chuckles.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well then, looks like you and Sans want the same thing...but let me tell you a VERY Special Tale...it begins with you being deleted and it ends...all the same...THE END" Chara shouts then they swing at Monika, Monika then falls onto the ground as she has a giant slash mark going across her.

 _"...Chara...ChArA... **Chara..."**_ Sans kept thinking, then Chara then pulls out Monika's file before Chara starts walking to the trash.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"GAME OVER!"** Chara yells, then they slam the file down...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But they suddenly stop completely as the screen slowly shows Sans with a face of remorse as he gets his hand off of something.

 **"Get...Dunked...On..."** Sans states seriously, then he was revealed the have pressed the True Reset Button.

 **"SAAAAAAAAAAAANS!"** Chara angrily yells, then she glitches out as everything around Sans then suddenly goes dark.

 **"..."** Sans says nothing before he looks down and sighs before closing his eyes, then he slowly opens his eyes and sees this:

 ** _Act 1 (Completed)_**

Sans then sighs before it glitches and he turns around.

 _*Flashbacks*_

 _"Just Monika" Monika states as she starts glitching out, but she stops glitching and shakes her head before she goes back to the classroom before Player could see her._

 _"Natsucki" Sans puns while he winks, but everyone except Yuri groans, Yuri chuckles a bit._

 _"Every day I imagine a future where I can be with yo-o-ou" Monika starts quickly singing, then Sans continues playing the piano._

 _"And you won't make fun of me for it?" Natsuki asks, then Sans nods, Natsuki looks at her Manga before she slowly give it to Sans, then he sits down while Natsuki sits, by him and watches him read._

 _"Doesn't that sound flawed?" Yuri puns as she winks, Sans then chuckles due to the pun._

 _"N-No!" Sans yells, then he slowly stands up as his soul is seen turning from White to Red, Chara has a wide smile as she sees this, Sans is seen standing, but his eyes closes and he falls onto his back and his soul turns back to White and it starts cracking._

 _"Sayo-" Player was gonna ask as he prayed, but he saw that Sayori hanged herself, but she also was stabbed in the head via a knife, then the world starts glitching around Player._

 _"TUGBHHNIJJBVDESESZXDCFHJBHUHI &Y^T&$$##$EYGIOIIOOY^E$#QS^$WARSYEDGF" Natsuki says random shit while her eyes and mouth was covered by black glitches._

 _"Sans, I will make you be with me...and if I have to mess up the script for that to happen...then I'll do it..." Monika says with a big smile, Sans just rolls his eyes before falling asleep while Monika just rested her chin on the back of her hands while her hands were locked together and her elbow was on the desk before the screen slowly fades to black._

 _*Flashbacks End*_

Sans then sighs as he sighs.

 **"Time for Act 2"** Sans confirms, then he suddenly sees something, different.

 ** _01010100 01100101 01100001 01101101 00100000 01010011 01100001 01101100 01110110 01100001 01110100 01101111_**

Sans notices that all of this was in Binary code, then the next part for the start of the game shows up.

❄︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎❍︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ■︎□︎⧫︎ ⬧︎◆︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎●︎ ︎ ︎□︎❒︎ ︎ ︎ ︎●︎ ︎❒︎ ︎■︎

□︎❒︎ ⧫︎ ︎□︎⬧︎ ︎ ⬥︎ ︎□︎ ︎❒︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎●︎⍓︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎◆︎❒︎ ︎ ︎ ︎

Sans then sighs as he knew that all of these were in Wingdings, then he checks the loading screen, but he sees no girls on it.

 **"This isn't the Endgame"** Sans confirms, then he presses Start Game and everything then fades to black.

 ***Chapter Ends***

 **Well, this was certainly a crazy Chapter to say the least! Anyway, thank you to Super heavy weapons guy for Leaving A Review!**

 **Now, Act 2 can FINALLY begin Next Chapter! So, What the fuck will happen next!?**

 **Does the Rated M on this story seem justified now!?**

 **And when will I involve a Eminem song inside of the goddamn story!?**

 **Find out next time but for now, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave A Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	12. This Is (Not) Gospel

**01010100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01010011 01110000 01100101 01100011 01101001 01100001 01101100 00100000 01010100 01100001 01101100 01100101**

 **Chapter 11:**

 **This is (Not) Gospel**

* * *

The screen was black as heartbeat sounds were heard, as if they were going in a pattern as if they were making a beat, the black screen then fades away as the screen moves up, it showed a white bed with Sans on it with his eyes closed, then he opens his eyes as everything except for Sans and the bed were completely dark.

"I ain't singing" Sans immediately breaks the fourth wall as he looks at the screen, then he sits up, the dark surroundings remained the same.

 **"Talk about darkness taking over everything"** Sans heard, then he smirks and chuckles before turning around and looking at the mirror before his smirk went away and his eyes widened a bit.

"...Who are you?" Sans questions, then a sigh is heard, there was something else which wasn't completely dark, it was the mirror Skeleton Sans spoke with Sans through, now though, it wasn't Skeleton Sans who was in the mirror.

 **"Well, I don't blame you for not remembering me...after all, you only remember what you think I did...but those were false memories, that wasn't me who did things to you, your mind couldn't remember me so instead you assumed what happened and believed it...your own mind and beliefs deceived you"** The screen then shows a familiar figure in the mirror.

"Do you have to do anything with the Core?" Sans questions, quickly picking up on what the figure is telling him.

 **"INDEED I AM...But, that doesn't matter here, over here, you got bigger worries..."** The figure responds to Sans.

"Indeed we do..." Sans confirms, He then looks down and sighs, remembering the events that have just transpired before looking back up and looks at the mirror once again.

 **"I assume you are most curious on what happened after YOU pressed the True Reset button, I am correct, am I not?"** The figure was finally revealed to be W.D Gaster, if that wasn't obvious enough.

"I am curious indeed...but was it necessary to enunciate the 'YOU' because, I get it...this time, it wasn't a Player who pressed the Reset Button, it wasn't a Chara or Frisk or Flowey, it wasn't even Player...it was me, because I had no other decisions..." Sans states, he was looking down while saying all of this, he didn't look too happy with himself.

 **"** **Decisions** **...Choices...** **Options** **...Call it whatever you want, I'll always call it one thing...Cause...because even though you see Options as something you can choose, I look at it more as a event that makes other things happen, there are no real choices in life, like choosing whether you want to live or die, you can only delay the inevitable, there's no real choice there, the same goes for you...Sans..."** Gaster states his opinions, then Sans blinks before looking away and thinks about what Gaster just told him.

"Just explain to me what happened after I made my DECISION..." Sans states upon looking back at Gaster.

 **"Well, Chara has the power over the game still, but you now have the power to Reset all you want, so even if Chara manages to kill you, you can just come back to life...ironic, isn't it?"** Gaster explains before chuckling.

"What goes around comes around I guess" Sans responds before also chuckling.

 **"Karma at it's finest, Chara's now playing your game because if they do even one thing wrong then you can just reset everything..."** Gaster confirms while smiling.

"Don't count on it, that's only if I can't do anything else, I still don't like the Resets...but, How do I return back to my world?" Sans questions with a concerned look on his face.

 **"You're gonna have to complete this game completely in order for you to have the option to go back to your own game, where everything will be Reset and you'll be able to see all your friends and your brother again, but a new player will play your game and go on the path they choose for Undertale...you'd be in the same position before you were sent here if they choose Genocide...except, you wouldn't be saved by being sent to this game, you would die forever...or, you can choose to stay here where you can decide your own faith, no longer will a player decide how things will end for you, and you can be with any girl you want to be with here, Sayori, Yuri, Natsuki, or even Monika...and Chara will be here but they would be completely different, you two could even become friends, if you stay here then you wouldn't be able to see any of your friends again but you will be able to do whatever you want..."** Gaster gives more of a exposition dump.

"...There are still some questions I have for you, but I'm gonna save them for later because I want to see what Chara has planned for me today, so, What should I call you?" Sans questions, he now looked curious.

 **"Call me...GASTER..."** W.D Gaster answers, then a Gaster Blaster suddenly appears.

"BARK! BARK! BARK!" The Gaster Blaster barks at W.D Gaster, then Sans sighs.

"Bad Gaster Blaster" Sans scolds as he stands in front of the Gaster Blaster and waves his finger in front of it. "I know you don't like others with the same name as you, but that does not give you the right to bark at anyone" Sans goes on, then the Gaster Blaster looks down and pouts. Sans then summons a big bone in his hand and throws it to the Gaster Blaster, "Now, keep on listening and I'll give you more bones" Sans says, then the Gaster Blaster catches the bone and shakes it around, like a dog.

 **"Should we be getting a move along?"** Gaster asks, then Sans nods before looking at his Gaster Blaster.

"Ready?" Sans asks his Gaster Blaster, then it nods before the Gaster Blaster disappears with the bone in it's mouth before Sans then got off his bed and stood up.

* * *

Sans is seen walking to school, He had his usual Blue Hoodie Jacket, his White Shirt, Black Shorts with White Stripes, and White Sneakers, his Hoodie wasn't on his Messy White Hair at the moment though, plus both his eyes were Brown now.

"Well, if this was a True Reset, then that means everything should be normal now" Sans comments while walking on the sidewalk, he was on the sidewalk on the right side of the road, he then passes a house.

"Heeeeeeeyyy!" Sans suddenly heard, he then sees a familiar annoying girl in the distance, waving her arms in the air like she's totally oblivious to any attention that she might draw to herself, Sans immediately identified the girl as Sayori.

"This is new..." Sans responds, then he looks at who Sayori was running to, but he saw no one else there which made him confused, and Sayori stopped in front of him.

"Haaahhh...haaahhh..." Sayori takes a breather before speaking more, "I overslept again!" Sayori exclaims. This causes Sans to chuckle a bit and smile, He was usually guilty of oversleeping also, Papyrus usually would shake him violently and shout as loud as he can to wake Sans up, none of these ever worked so he keeps saying that he's gonna make spaghetti, which usually gets Sans to immediately wake up. "But I caught you this time!" Sayori's words interrupted Sans's memories an thoughts.

"Maybe, I'm usually more use to things being the other way around, but you also only caught up because I stopped and waited for ya" Sans casually responds while smiling, for some reason.

"Eeehhhhh, you say that like you were thinking about ignoring me!" Sayori responds as she frowns, her pointer fingers were touching each other, "That's mean!" Sayori finishes, Sans then chuckles as his smile turned to a smirk.

"Maybe I did, Maybe I don't, so, Let's get to school and sign up for the Literature Club" Sans says before turning around, He then begins walking away, but Sayori looked confused and Sans had a confused look on his face also.

"We already signed up yesterday...remember?" Sayori corrects, then Sans stops walking before turning around and looking back at her, Sayori then blinks as he walked back in front of, "Sans? You remember, right?" Sayori questions, she looks a little concerned right now.

"Yeah, I do remember, let's get going" Sans states as he kept his forced smile before looking ahead and walking to the school, Sayori just stood there.

"Sans...What's with the forced smile?" Sayori asks, Sans then stops walking once again, but instead of walking towards her, he just stood there, keeping his forced smile.

"I could ask you the same thing..." Sans responds, his eyes then turn blue as he stares at Sayori, then she gulps before looking down and pouting, Sans then sees this before sighing and his eyes turn Brown. "No need to be so serious Sayori, you didn't **Say** ori too much!" Sans puns, then Sayori groans before rolling her eyes and Sans chuckles, "Still got it" Sans says to himself.

"Your puns are as bad as always" Sayori remarks, then Sans chuckles a bit more before raising an eyebrow.

"As always?" Sans questions, but Sayori just grabs his hand and she begins dragging him to school.

"We gotta go the to Literature Club!" Sayori exclaims, Sans then sighs before closing his eyes and Z's come from out of his mouth.

"Wake me up when we get there" He remarks before falling asleep, Sayori then sighs before she let's go of his hand and he falls onto the ground.

"Just because I overslept doesn't mean you can become nocturnal!" She states, then Sans chuckles once again before standing up and smirking, He begins walking in the other direction from the school only for Sayori to grab his hoodie and pulls him to face the correct direction, then they both walk to school.

* * *

 ***Time Skip to After School***

Sans walked out of his class, he didn't see any familiar faces in his classes today which he found to be strange, but he didn't dwell on it too much because it'd lead to him asking a bunch of other questions to himself and it'd take him all day to answer all of them, Sayori also walked out of class as they walked with each other.

"Did you remember to make your poem?" Sayori asks while she kept her smile, everything then stops.

"Yeah, I just need to get it" Sans says before walking away from the exit and he suddenly appears in his dark house before grabbing his book, but first he opens it and sees it completely empty, then he sighs before getting a pen and he quickly writes in it before going back to Sayori and resuming time, she sees his book before smiling.

"Well, I'm glad to see that!" Sayori confirms, then they approach the door.

"Looks like we can **pull** our own weight" Sans puns as Sayori begins pulling the door open, then she groans once again.

"You really need better jokes" Sayori states, then she pulls the door open all the way which allows Sans to grab the door's handle and hold the door open for him to get in as she enters the club.

"Nah, I think I can **handle** myself with puns" Sans makes another pun before entering the room and he faces the door while slowly closing it with a straight face for once, suddenly, he felt a presence behind him before taking a deep breathe.

"Hi again Sans!" Monika greets while smiling, Sans stares at her with an analytical look on his face. Monika then chuckles, "Glad to see you didn't run away on us, Hahaha!" Monika finishes her sentence.

"Nah, don't worry, I don't like making promises...but when I said I'd come back, that wasn't a promise...that was a fact" Sans responds, despite him not really experiencing what happened yesterday. But, he just rolled along with what others had said, He knew something was off with the way he spoke as he'd feel as if sometimes things felt too scripted for his liking, like when he talked with Sayori. Yet, he was good at rolling along with others say due to the off things, it's like something is actually helping him.

 **"Well, you're not wrong about your promises, or you coming back..."** Sans hears a familiar voice, then his eyes widened before sighing, the person who said it was all too familiar with Sans, they were sitting at the desk where the Club Leader usually sits...

 **"Sansy~"** They finish, then it was revealed to be Chara with a big smirk, Sans then simply stood there and glares at her, Chara glares back at Sans, the two of them then remain staring at each other...

 ***Chapter Ends***

 **Yeah, I'm sorry for this taking SO LONG to actually get out, and yes, this story is still going so don't worry about cancelling, I'm gonna still write this thing!**

 **Now, thank you to Anonymous for leaving a review on the 1st Chapter! And, Honestly it would be funny if Sans was Ness here, but this story isn't just about joking around, because if that was the case then this story would just be a big joke, but I'm more aiming to make a crossover story and let's be honest if Sans was a Skeleton in this world, then it'd cause things to change a lot, which isn't a problem but I prefer not going too far off track from DDLC even though my story probably does so**

 **And, yeah it would be funny also if Monika couldn't be with Sans because he's a Skeleton, but because he's a Human in this game, it means that as long as they are in this game he is just a Human with powers and only in Undertale is he a Skeleton, so, even though in Sans's game he is a skeleton, in Monika's game he's a human**

 **Also, no songs were used in the making of this! So to answer my last question, No, No Eminem song was used inside of this chapter in the story! Also, Thank you everyone for supporting me, each Chapter of this story now has over 100 views or more, This is history for me, so thank you to all you Readers!**

 **01001001 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01010010 01000101 01010011 01000101 01010100**

 **I hope you Readers enjoyed this! Leave A Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	13. revocsiD

**"Well, you're not wrong about your promises, or you coming back..."** Sans hears a familiar voice, then his eyes widened before sighing, the person who said it was all too familiar with Sans, they were sitting at the desk where the Club Leader usually sits...

 **"Sansy~"** They finish, then it was revealed to be Chara with a big smirk, Sans then simply stood there and glares at her, Chara glares back at Sans, the two of them then remain staring at each other...and then everything around the two of them stopped and was covered in darkness, but there was a circle of light surrounding the two of them, this was a sign that Sans has stopped time, now he was staring down the "Dirty Brother Killer" in his mind...I wonder what's gonna happen next :)

* * *

 **208120 1916539112 201125**

 **PZ NR GC EJ 12:**

 **revocsiD**

* * *

Sans then slowly walks up to Chara, the two of them kept staring at each other with all of their hatred towards each other being displayed just from the stare-off they are handing, but Sans decides to stop time and Chara's smirk goes away, it is soon replaced with a frown.

"Dirty brother killer..." Sans says the first word, He began walking up to Chara.

"Smiling trash-bag..." Chara remarks, they got out of her seat and walks in front of their desk, there was a fair bit of distance between themself and Sans.

"..." Sans and Chara say nothing, they just kept glaring at each other with no sound being heard, each of them were waiting for someone to speak up and break the silence. Sans was expecting a treat, a remark, or even a warning from Chara, while Chara themself was expecting a pun, a remark, or even a warning from Sans. Both kept thinking about what to say while the silence kept remaining supreme in the sound department right now.

"What's going on?..." Sans decides to speak up first, Chara raises an eyebrow due to this question, they expected him to either very comedian-ish or serious about all this, but to them, Sans just seemed to be questioning them, but Chara decides to respond.

"You want me to explain it all? Well, how about I show you?" Chara asks, there still wasn't a smirk on their face upon telling Sans this. Suddenly Chara appeared right behind Sans, Sans just rolls his eyes and he turns around to stare at Chara, but Chara was seen smiling at him and they were holding a knife with blood on it while they were glitching out a bit. Chara then makes the knife disappear and stopped glitching before they walked pass Sans.

"I'm pretty sure there's more you can do than mess around with the game" Sans simply responds, Chara then sighs before sitting back down in their chair.

"I'll show you another quick trick once you resume time" Chara cryptically states, then Sans blinks and thinks about this for a moment.

"That sounds **trick** y to do for me considering the **time** ing of this request" Sans decides to make more puns that even I know are bad at this point, Chara then growls before glitching a bit more before taking a few deep breaths.

"Just fucking do it, Okay?" Chara asks with the more sincere smile they could muster right now...which was just straight face that made them look like Frisk with different clothes on.

"It depends, I want you to explain other stuffs for me" Sans begins his response.

"What the hell are your questions?" Chara asks with a very grumpy face, at least it didn't make them look like Frisk.

"I'll ask you, after I check your stats" Sans responds, suddenly four options appeared in front of Sans, these options were ones that Chara was very use to.

 **Fight  
** **Act  
** **Item  
Mercy**

Sans then presses the Act button.

 **Chara**

He then pressed Chara because they were the only **chara** cter he could 'Act' with.

 **Check**

According to his options, Sans only could do one thing with Chara, Check...So, he presses the button and her stats show up.

 **LV ?  
** **HP ?**

 **?**

He then raises a eyebrow before looking at Chara, the first question was obvious already.

"Well, I guess I forgot about that" Chara simply respond, then her LV and HP begin glitching out which Sans could see, He was a bit confused by this.

 **LV 1  
** **HP 20**

 **Life's too short to be Dancing With The Devil**

"...That is the weirdest description I've ever seen..." Sans remarks, Chara simply rolls their eyes.

"Believe me, this game is much weirder and it goes beyond descriptions" They state before sighing and closing their eyes.

 _"You should take a little more responsibility for her, Player!" Monika was speaking, her left hand was on her hip while her right hand was somewhat pointing in right beside her. "I mean, after your exchange with her yesterday..." She was still in the same position because Dating Simulator logic, but she was also casually smiling while speaking. But then, she said a few more words, "You kind of left her hanging this morning_ _, you know?"_

 _"Exchange...?" Player questions with a face of embarrassment present on his face, "Monika...You know about that?"_

 _"Of course I do" Monika responds, then she puts her right hand down and was no longer pointing, "I'm the club president after all."_

"Don't think I didn't see that" Sans's voice interrupted Chara's memories, they then open their eyes and stare at him.

"Oh right, you're the official player in the game now which means whatever I accidentally show, you will see...I gotta get use to these powers" Chara responds and then they sigh.

"Yeah you do...although I'm not sure what to do know...I've never really had control over anything in my life" Sans says very honestly, Chara just lets out a soft chuckle after hearing him say this.

"No kidding, I always made sure of that, but I still control the game!" Chara exclaims with a big smile.

"If you can control the game...then, Why are you talking to me rather than immediately kill me?" Sans questions with a smirk, Chara's smile seemed to have not affected his mood at all.

"...And this is why you're my favorite person Sansy, you're someone who has become broken from all my Resets in our game, but yet you act like everything is normal and every time I choose a different path you say something different to me in the Judgement Hall, but I especially like you in this game because you're the only person I can speak with about everything...and you are the only one who can talk like I do and keep up with me...unless if it's a physical battle" Chara states, Sans just yawns.

"Yeah yeah, I get it, look I'm usually not this impatient, but I can only stop time for a limited time, pun intended, so can you please answer my question?" Sans requests.

"I will do so, and basically because you now can Reset...I won't bother to kill you or make things worse for you, in fact I'll let you try and find some love in this game and hopefully you won't Reset, and I'll try to make everything go nice for you even if there's gonna be somethings that's gonna happen whether it's for better or for worse...so I'm gonna hope that I can make things good enough for you to not Reset" Chara answers.

"Well...I don't know how to feel about that and whether or not I should trust you with what you said, but I guess we'll talk about this later, so, speak to you next time...Chara Dreemurr" Sans states, then he gets back into position and Chara did so also.

* * *

"Thanks for keeping your promise, Sans" Yuri suddenly greeted Sans as soon as time resumed, he kept his usual smile at her and was quickly back to normal, Sans's smile wasn't as big or wide as it was when he was a Skeleton (Because of Human limitations) and it was a smaller smile with a few differences on it, like the fact that his mouth was closed while smiling unless if he needed to speak and his mouth was about the size of a average human's mouth. Yuri just went on as normal though, she was in her regular school girl clothes and her hands were behind her back, "I hope this isn't too overwhelming of a commitment for you." Her pupils then shift to look at the left of her while she went on, she was smiling the entire time while talking, "Making you dive headfirst into literature when you're not accustomed to it..."

"Oh come on! Like he deserves any slack" Natsuki interrupts Yuri, Sans chuckles a bit at this, Natsuki was in the same schoolgirl clothes Yuri was in, but it was noticeably smaller than Yuri's clothes for...obvious reasons.

"Now you're sounding like my brother" Sans remarks, his smile turned into a smirk after making this remark and his hands were in his pockets.

"Your brother must be really ashamed of you then, hell, Sayori told me you didn't even want to join any clubs this year" Natsuki states, Sans blinks and stares at her for a good while. "And last year, too!" Natsuki kept on talking while the back of her hands were placed on her hips, speaking of her hands, they were also clenched up into a fist and unlike Yuri, she had a frown on her face, "I don't know if you come here and hang out, or what...But if you don't take us seriously, then you won't see the end of it." Sans kept staring at Natsuki with a blank face expression, He has been doing so ever since she mentioned his brother and whatever he was gonna do next was not very clear.

"Natsuki, you certainly have a big mouth for someone who keeps her manga collection in the clubroom" Monika responds before Sans could really do anything.

"M-M-M...!" Natsuki finds herself stuck between saying "Monika" and "Manga" while her eyes and pupils shrunk a bit and she looked mad as the blush on her face got more visible, this caused Sans's blank face to away and now his usual smile was back, he even chuckled a bit due to Natsuki's reaction.

"Well, now I know a easy way to make you embarrassed by teasing you about non-literature" Sans decides to playfully responds to the situation.

"Manga is literature!" Natsuki shouts while her eyes were closed, plus her hands were now off her hips and she was stretching her arms down, but after being swiftly defeated, Natsuki plops back into her seat.

"Karma is amazing" Sans remarks, then he lets out a soft chuckle.

"Don't worry guys~" Sayori decides to join in on the conversation, Sans was now looking at her and Yuri because they were right by each other. "Sans may have never tried his best at anything, despite what he says..." Sayori then stares at Sans with a bit of a angered look on her face, Sans just nervously chuckles while a drop of sweat comes down his face. "But he has tried to teach me how to cook!" Sayori exclaims and her angered look was gone, now she was smiling once again as if nothing happened.

"How interesting..." Yuri responds, her left hand was on her chest and her eyes closed as she said this.

"Sayori, You know I'm not a hard working person, also..." Sans then tries to think of something to say before suddenly he felt something weird happen, but he just kept his casual smile. "You almost set your house on fire once you tried cooking without me" He goes on. "I was lucky to have found that fire extinguisher, although I'm pretty sure we're gonna need to get someone to help you cook."

"...Guys?..." Yuri asks, then Sans and Sayori turn their attention to her, she then gulps. Yuri then takes a few deep breathes before speaking more, "Natuski can probably teach you two about cooking..." She suggests.

"Yay! I get to learn how to cook!" Sayori exclaims happily, did I mention how happy she was while saying this?

"...Seriously? You didn't bother telling me about this before?" Sans questions.

"Ehehehe...I just always assumed Natuski would have denied me from cooking with her because she's not exactly the nicest girl in the Club" Sayori confirms while her pointer fingers were touching each other, she also lowered her eyebrows, she nervously chuckled and had a nervous smile, and some sweat was going down her face.

"Well...she's not wrong there..." Yuri adds on, she seemed very calm while saying this.

"I noticed" Sans remarks, he then points behind him without looking, Sayori and Yuri then looks behind him

"BAKA!" Natsuki was shouting while beating down another guy who was wearing generic black clothes. "DON'T YOU EVER STARE AT MY SKIRT YOU PERVERT!" She shouted even more, and she kicked the guy in his face, the guy fell onto the ground while his nose was bleeding. "Boys" Natsuki states, she rolled her eyes before looking away and she walked away, this all happened behind Sans.

"...Poor guy...He walked into the wrong room again..." Yuri responds, she was frowning.

"How does he not know where he's supposed to be?" Sans questions, then the doors to the Literature Club were opened and a girl comes rushing in, she had the same clothes on as all the other girls did, but this girl had three spikes on the back of her yellow hair, she also wore round glasses, all of these features were the ones that Sans recognized.

"D-Dammit Y-Yamcha!" The girl nervously shouts upon seeing the guy who Natsuki beat up, She then looks at him before looking up and sees everyone looking at her, she nervously sweats.

"Yamcha?" Sans questions, but he had a smile on his face while asking as if he knew the answer to his own question.

"H-He's e-easily b-beaten u-up, s-so w-we u-usually c-call h-him Y-Yamcha..." The girl nervously explains, everyone then blinks except for her.

"Hey, What happened to the girl who usually picks up this guy?" Monika decides to ask, Hey look, Monika said something this chapter!

"S-She's t-training...N-Now I-I'll b-bring Y-Yamcha t-to h-his a-actual c-club" The girl quickly says, then she tries picking up the guy, but she looks like she's trying her absolute best to carry him, but she can't even drag him at all!

"...Hey, Is your name Syhpla? Or is it Sy?" Sans questions while smirking, everyone then turns their attention to him.

"Y-Y-Yeah..." Sy nervously responds, everyone except for Chara looked either confused (Monika's reaction), shocked (Natsuki's reaction), speechless (Yuri's reaction), and had stars in their eyes due to amazement (Sayori's reaction).

"How did you know that?" Chara asks while they were clearly unamused, but they played along anyways.

"Well it was just a Theory...a Sans Theory!" Sans remarks before looking at the screen and he smirks before winking at you, He then looks back at everyone else before chuckling.

"...Ugh!" Chara shouts before slamming their head against their desk.

"Wait...are you from the Anime Club?" Yuri quietly asks, but everyone could hear her question.

"ANIME FOR LIFE!" Sy shouts with a sudden bright smile on her face, she suddenly looked as if she wasn't a nervous trainwreck just seconds ago, there were stars in her eyes while Sayori's stars stayed in her eyes.

"Manga's are better..." Natsuki's voice was heard, Sy then stare at Natsuki before her smile slowly went away.

"O-Oh..." Sy responds before she frowns and looks down, Sans then kept staring at Sy before blinking.

 _"...Do it..."_ A voice was heard by Sans, He then closed his eyes and walked up to Sy before putting out his hand and smiling.

"Hey there, don't you know how to greet a pal? Especially one that's gonna help you carry that corpse to the Anime Club?" Sans asks, Sy's eyes then widened before looking up and she smiles at Sans.

"S-Sure" Sy responds, she then grabs his hand and while she went to reach for his hand, a whoopee cushion appeared in Sans's hand and he chuckles before Sy grabs his hand.

"..." No one went off and Sy shook his hand, Sans then raises an eyebrow upon hearing no noises, Sy then lets go of his hand and Sans saw that there was nothing in his hand now.

"Welp...guess I'll help you out now" Sans tries to respond as best as he can, he then turns Yamcha's soul blue and shifts his gravity, so when Sans picked him up, he was able to steadily keep Yamcha in his arms.

"Let's go" Sy states, Sans then decides to stop using his abilities.

"...Wow...he's light" Sans remarks, he easily carries Yamcha out the room, the door was then seen closing.

 ***Chapter Ends***

 **Yeah, I'm sorry for all that randomness in the Title, I think my computer's getting glitchy, Hehehe...**

 **84726584 677986698268580 876583 83727384**

 **So, sorry for the abrupt end! (Not Sorry) but that is only because I wanted to end the Chapter before it got longer!**

 **Anyways,** **I don't have much too say rather than**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! Leave A Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	14. ssergorP

**Gszg Hkvxrzo Gzov**

 **Vatimxk 13:**

 **ssergorP**

* * *

Sans was seen walking back into the Literature Club with his hands in his pocket and he casually smiled at everyone.

"Sup" He casually says while he takes his left hand out his pocket and waves at the girls inside the room.

"What took so long!?" Natsuki asks with a frown while her hands on her hips and she was impatiently tapping her foot.

"Oh calm down Natsuki, He could've taken much longer" Sayori responds while she wraps her right arm around Natsuki. She then stares at Sans, "Like that time he forgot to help me make rice and so that caused a fire in my house" A frown appeared on her face also while Sans just chuckles. Sayori's frown then goes away and she smiled once again, "Anyways, that's besides the point, the point is that Sans is here now."

"And I should care so much about that because-?" Natsuki questions with some sass heard in her voice.

"Because I could've probably ditched this club when I was talking to Sy" Sans remarks, Natsuki then glares at Sans. Sayori's eyes widened and she slowly takes her arms out from around Natsuki and slowly began backing away. Sans looked confused as he saw this before he then slowly realized why Natsuki was currently giving him a death stare, "Oh, t-that's just a j-joke!" Sans quickly responds as he raised his hands.

"...Good...but the next time you speak about leaving us then I will give you a delicious cupcake" Natsuki begins speaking as she stood in front of Sans with her arms crossed.

"That doesn't sound so-" Sans was gonna respond.

"With so much chocolate inside of it that it's gonna make you diabetic and inside the chocolate will also be mini-explosives!" Natsuki shouts while glaring at Sans, Sans blinks before he gulps.

"Sounds like I will definitely need to learn a few things" Sans responds and he kept staring at Natsuki, She then nods at him before she then walks away.

 _"Maybe I went a bit too harsh on him..."_ Natsuki whispered to herself while she walked away, but she then quickly shook her head and got that off her mind.

"So...Anyone else wanna get some things off their chest?" Sans asks after he sighs puts his hands back in his pockets.

"Y-Yes..." Yuri nervously says before she walked up to Sans with a concerned look, "W-What did you and S-Sy speak about?"

"Nothing really important" Sans responds then he stares at Yuri before slowly remembering what happened at the end of Act 1, he then shook his head and tries getting his mind off it.

"Sans...W-What's wrong?" Yuri asks, she could clearly tell that Sans was trying to not think of something.

"Eh, I wish I could tell you...but I think that you wouldn't **mind** what I say" Sans makes a pun and he smiled at Yuri while making the pun, Yuri then giggled and she smiled slightly.

"Y-Yeah, I wouldn't e-especially considering how you are..." Yuri tries say something but she takes a while before slowly pointing to his shorts, **"short** on thoughts?" Yuri nervously says her pun and she gulps after doing so.

"Heh...That's one of the best puns I've heard" Sans responds before he then laughs at her pun, Yuri then sighs in relief and she quietly laughs along with Sans.

"Ahem!" Sans and Yuri heard, they both looked over and saw Chara yawning to themselves. Sans then rolled his eyes before he then pats Yuri's head.

"Make sure to **head** in the right direction in life" Sans makes another pun before he then walks away from Yuri while she blushed and walks on over to Sayori and Natsuki.

"Hello Sans!" Monika innocently says while she smiled at him, Sans then blinks as he stares at her while he kept his casual smile.

"Sup Monika" Sans responds before he then sat down at the desk which had his jacket on it, Monika then brought her chair over to Sans and she sat down in front of his desk.

"How is your day going?" Monika asks, she seemed completely innocent and very nice at the moment which Sans expected.

"So far, so normal, except for the whole Natsuki part...that wasn't the scariest thing I've ever seen but something about Natsuki just makes me feel weird around her" Sans confirmed while he remembered what happened a few seconds/minutes ago.

"Oh really? Want to describe your feelings around the girls, then?" Monika questions again as she slowly puts her hand on her hands and the lighting around Sans and Monika started to get darker, Sans didn't notice this because he was too stuck in his mind.

"Well, Natsuki doesn't make me feel fear but at the same time something tells me to not piss her off, Sayori will be the girl who will always put a smile on my face even if it's natural but let's just say that I do have some sadness around her because of some...past events, and as for Yuri, she is probably the girl I'm most confident around because she's very shy and is the smart girl here but even I'm a little worried around her because of her...habits" Sans explains to Monika and he slowly realized the environment around them slowly changing, but it glitches and everything around them went back to normal.

"Those are some interesting things to hear...so, How do you feel around me?~" Monika asks and she looked completely oblivious to what happened, plus her head was off her hands and she places them on her desk. Sans took a while to think of an answer to her question and he stares at Monika before he then blinks and gets his hands out his pocket, he then places them on the table.

"If I'm being completely honest...I don't know" Sans simply responds and he slowly got onto his feet before he then walks away while Monika remained sitting there. She then turns her head and watches Sans walk away before she frowned and stares down at the desk.

 _"Worst part is, I can't blame him for feeling that way, I do have some control over the game but with another person also having control, I'm gonna need to actually make him love me until I can take back control and get him all for myself...There's no other choice"_ Monika says to herself inside of her head before she nods in agreement with herself. Meanwhile, Sans walks up to Chara while Chara relaxed behind their desk.

"What do you think so far?" Chara asks with a very reluctant smile.

"And I should tell you because-?" Sans remarks what Natsuki said earlier while he smirked at Chara.

"Damn you..." Chara responds and she growled while glaring at Sans, "Look, I just want to make sure that we both get through this game because I HATE having to trying to make sure you don't reset the game again."

"That's very easy to believe, also I could tell you what I want and make things better for me, but unlike you I'm used to just dealing with how things are going, and besides you could easily use all the information against me in someway...Lastly, I don't want to make things easy for the same 'child' who killed everyone in the Underground..." Sans states and his smirk slowly went away while he spoke, he was staring at Chara while there were no pupils in his eyes and the whites in his eyes were replaced by black.

"I should have expected that...Oh well, I guess this makes things easier for me" Chara responds while glaring at Sans, Sans's eyes slowly turn back to normal afterwards.

"Knowing you, I'm pretty sure you'll still try to make things tough for me once in a while since you control yourself about as well as telling me not to make any puns that makes you not laugh to the **bone"** Sans remarks while making another pun, but Chara slowly smirked also.

"Oh, you mean you around my mom?~" Chara asks, Sans then blinks before he then growls at them.

"You have no right to call Toriel your mother..." Sans states while glaring at Chara, Chara then sighed.

"Why? Because you think I killed her? Well, maybe I did, or maybe Frisk did...After all, you said it best **Sansy, You don't know everything!"** Chara shouts at Sans while they began glitching, they stare into each other's eyes.

"Sans? Chara? Are you two okay?" Sayori asks with concerned look, Sans and Chara then both blinked.

"Yeah...we're fine" Chara responds and they sighed before looking away from Sans, Sans then blinks and he smiles once again before turning around to the three girls who were talking to each other.

"What are we gonna do now?" Sans quickly asks everyone while he walks up to Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri, Monika got out her seat and walked up to all four of them afterwards.

"Good question...I guess we can all read each other's poems now" Monika responds and everyone nods in agreement.

"Alright then, let's do this" Sans responds before the options, Natsuki, Yuri, and Monika all showed up, Sans raised an eyebrow as he notices that Sayori's name was missing. Sans then looks over at Sayori and saw that she was suddenly gone before he stares at Chara, but Chara just shrugged at him. He then stops time for a bit and sighed, "Chara, What's going on with Sayori?"

"I don't know! This game is full of glitches now and I don't know why everything is so messed up..." Chara responds with some clear frustration in their voice.

"Maybe that's because we got involved and so we're basically breaking the game, although you do have complete control over the game, right?" Sans asks with a confused look.

"I should...but, I guess there's still someone who is in control of the game along with me, also I'm not that good at changing codes in this game so I guess some leftovers stuffs from before your reset still remains...or someone else could probably still be able to control the game and they're a better coder than me but thanks to me controlling more things they don't have complete control...or maybe it's all of those" Chara responds as best as they could since they didn't clearly know the answer.

"Guess things are more complicated than they seem, guess I'll have to figure things out for myself" Sans confirms before he then resumes time and presses Yuri as an option before walking over to her.

* * *

He then sees Yuri while she seemed normal, however the image of her stabbing herself stayed in his head while he approached her.

"Hey Sans, I-I made some t-tea" Yuri says while stuttering like usual, she gave Sans a teacup, this made Sans smile and forget about the image for now.

"Thanks Yuri" Sans responds and he sat down before drinking some of the tea, he then blinks after drinking it before hungrily more of it.

"W-Wow...you must r-really like i-it..." Yuri comments while seeing Sans do this, Sans then stops drinking from the teacup for now and he puts it on his desk before chuckling.

"Sorry, I've never had tea before" Sans confirms before he remembered Snowdin which temporarily made his smile go away, but Yuri didn't notice this and she just looks at him with a surprised look.

"R-Really?" Yuri asks, Sans then nods and he smiles once again.

"Yeah, anyways mind showing me your poem?" Sans requests and Yuri nods in agreement while pulling a piece of paper out her backpack and she hands it over to Sans while she was smiling.

"W-Where's your poem?" Yuri questions, Sans then blinks before he slowly pulls a piece of paper out his backpack and he secretly and quickly writes on it while looking over to her.

"It's in my backpack but this'll probably take a while" Sans stalls before he then drops his pencil and hands on over his piece of paper to Yuri, "There you go, I didn't have much time to do so but I'm not here to make excuses" He responds before Sans then reads Yuri's poem.

 ** _Ghost under the light_**

 _The tendrils of my hair of my hair illuminate beneath the amber glow._

 _Bathing._

 _It must be this one._

 _The last remaining streetlight to have withstood the test of time._

 _The last yet to be replaced by the sickening blue-green of the future._

 _I breathe. Calm; breathing air of the present but living in the past._

 _The light flickers._

 _I flicker back._

Sans blinks as he noticed it was the exact same poem from before and he slowly puts it on the ground upon noticing this and he looks up at Yuri while she shows him what he wrote in his poem.

 ** _Megalovania_**

 _It's a beautiful day outside..._

 _Birds are singing, flowers are blooming..._

 _On days like these, girls like you..._

 _Run around with guys like me 'til sundown, When I come through I need a Girl Like You_

 _(Get Dunked On)_

Sans then chuckles as he smiled at Yuri, "Let's just say that there's more meaning to my poem than meets the human eyes..."

"W-What's the deeper m-meaning?" Yuri asks with curiosity, Sans then blinks before he chuckles nervously.

"Honestly, if I had to say anything..." Sans begin speaking and he quickly tries thinking of words to say, "It's a poem that probably relates to me, maybe I wrote something more than a setup for a joke, after all Yuri, I think you'd know a thing or two about judging a book by it's cover."

"..." Yuri remains silent at first before she smiled a bit, "Well played Sans..."

"Thank you, Thank you, I'll be here all week" Sans remarks while he stood up and waves at Yuri as if she's an audience for a stand-up comedy show, this causes Yuri to giggle a bit.

"Hehe...you're kinda f-funny..." Yuri confirmed, Sans then sits up and smirks.

"I'm glad you think so, although let's just say that not everyone enjoys the type of jokes I make...that's probably because they don't get the **point** of my puns" Sans makes another pun while pointing to Yuri, Yuri then laughed again.

"W-Wow...whether or not that was funny is gonna be left up in the **hair"** Yuri remarks with a pun of her own while she twirls her hair, Sans then laughed also which causes Yuri to sigh in relief to herself, she then quietly laughs along with Sans.

"I really like hanging out with you Yuri" Sans confirmed after he finished laughing, Yuri then lightly blushes after hearing this.

"Awww, t-t-thanks Sans" Yuri says, Sans then notices the blush on her face and chuckles a bit.

"You're welcome Ms. Blusher" Sans remarks to Yuri, Yuri then blinks before she realized what Sans said and she covered her cheeks with her hands. This causes Sans to laugh a bit before he then stood up, "Anyways, I can't wait until we hang out once again" He responds before Sans then pats her head. Yuri blushes more after Sans does this and she squeaks a bit, Sans then laughs a bit more before he then walks away from Yuri, "What a nice girl."

* * *

Sans had chosen Natsuki next and so he walks up to her a bit more reluctantly than he walked up to Yuri.

"Hey...Natsuki..." Sans says and he slowly began sitting down in front of Natsuki, he then quickly sees static as he sits in front of her which causes him to raise an eyebrow.

"Uhhh, Hello?" Sans heard, then he blinks and sees Natsuki in front of him again, Sans then sighed before he then focuses on Natsuki.

"Sup Nattie" Sans immediately says, then his eyes widened and he was able to just move out the way before Natsuki had slapped him.

"Please...don't call me that" Natsuki states and she was now frowning while staring at Sans with a glare, Sans then takes a bit to process her words before he sighed and nods.

"Alright then, I won't call you that _anymore"_ Sans whispered the last word to himself.

"What was that?" Natsuki asks as she was able to hear that Sans said something at the end.

"Nothing, also, Can you pass me your poem now?" Sans requests, Natsuki then sighed before nodding in agreement and she passes her piece of paper over to Sans, Sans does the same with her.

 ** _Eagles Can Fly_**

 _Monkeys can climb_

 _Crickets can leap_

 _Horses can race_

 _Owls can seek_

 _Cheetahs can run_

 _Eagles can fly_

 _People can try_

 _But that's about it._

Sans then yawned a bit to himself after reading the poem and he places it down on the desk. He was a little curious to see if anything else had changed because so far the poems were exactly the same. Natsuki placed Sans's paper on the desk and she had a frown on her face while she had her arms crossed.

"Your poem is basically a setup for a joke...worst part is how your joke was decent" Natsuki admits, Sans then chuckles after hearing this.

"To be fair there's as much thought in my poem is yours" Sans also admits the truth which made Natsuki raise an eyebrow.

"Sadly I don't doubt that" Natsuki responds before she then sighed and looks away, Sans however took his paper back and placed Natsuki's paper in front of her.

"Natsuki?" Sans asks.

"Eh?" Natsuki responds and she looks at Sans again.

"Why don't you like it when I call you Nattie?" Sans questions before preparing himself to dodge again and he was sweating a bit after saying these words. Natsuki didn't try to slap Sans again and she blinks for a bit before she uncrossed her arms and she puts her arms on the desk, she was also looking down.

"Well..." Natsuki took a while before she began speaking more, "Maybe me trying to slap you was a bit harsh..."

"A bit?" Sans remarks.

"Alright it was very harsh" Natsuki admits before she went on looking down, her eyes were visibly open but they were clearly showing some sadness inside of them and her head was turned to her right. "But, I just don't like that name since someone else also calls me it...and let's just say that he's not exactly the best person I know and he always puts me in a bad mood, so, I'm sorry for being rude towards you." Natsuki then looks down while she began getting teary eyed but Sans smiled a bit and he pats her head.

"I forgive you..." Sans says, **"Pat** suki"

"Oh my god" Natsuki responds and she blushed lightly before playfully pushing Sans's hand away. She then smiled a bit and she turned her head to face Sans afterwards, "You really need to stop it with the puns."

"True...but, sometimes in order to cheer up you just have to look at the positives more than the negatives..." Sans says and he chuckled after saying this as he teared up a bit but he quickly rubbed his eyes.

"I guess you're right about that. Although your puns would normally be more negative, I guess your humor can land sometimes. I also do wonder where did you learn to appreciate the positives more than the negatives?" Natsuki asks and her face was now one with curiosity on it.

"Truth be told, I never listened to the person who told me that because it just seemed like wishful thinking, but now I know what they meant by those words...And let's just say the person who said to me those words was one of the few people who helped me in more ways than I had thought" Sans confirmed and he smiled while looking down while he said all this.

"Damn...This talk went better than I had expected" Natsuki comments, Sans then chuckles as he looks at Natsuki again.

"No kidding, anyways, I gotta head off to read 'nother girl's poem" Sans confirmed before he then stood up and walks away.

* * *

Sans went over to the last option, it was Monika and he sat in front of her.

"Hiya Sans" Monika greets Sans while smiling.

"Sup Monika, How is your love life going?" Sans asks in a mostly careless manner.

"I don't have a boyfriend, and some guys asked me if I wanted to be with them but I said no" Monika answers while she was completely focused on Sans.

"To be fair any other guy besides me are a better option" Sans responds and he pulls a ketchup out his pocket and began drinking from it while Monika chuckles.

"What a bad liar you are...You know that you want to end up with a girl, You know that you want to be happy with someone, You KNOW that you don't want to just be trapped in these games forever...Maybe, we could live a real life~" Monika responds, Sans places the ketchup on the table after hearing this and he doesn't respond immediately.

"Don't give me false hope, Also, What do you think this is, Sword Art Online?" Sans asks, Monika then chuckles.

"Not really, I understand that you're a little pessimistic about your future since we are technically Video Game characters, however, This doesn't mean we can't be happy together once we end up together" Monika states, Chara was seen asleep in the background because they got bored.

"Like that'll ever happen..." Sans responds and he puts his poem on the desk.

"Sans, you shouldn't listen to others, you should just hang out with me and decide whether or not you'll love me or not" Monika responds and she also puts her poem on the desk.

"Love...I've only ever known one kind of Love, and it's not the kind this game is based around" Sans states and he then takes Monika's poem, Monika takes Sans's poem and they read each other's poems afterwards.

 ** _Hole in Wall_**

 _But he wasn't looking at me._

 _Confused, I frantically glance at my surroundings._

 _But my burned eyes can no longer see color._

 _Are there others in this room? Are they talking?_

 _Or are they simply poems on flat sheets of paper,_

 _The sound of frantic scrawling playing tricks on my ears?_

 _The room begins to crinkle._

 _Closing in on me._

 _The air I breathe dissipates before it reaches my lungs._

 _I panic. There must be a way out._

 _It's right there. He's right there._

 _._

 _Swallowing my fears, I brandish my pen._

Sans eyes widened after reading the poem.

"Wait, Why is your poem different but Yuri's and Natsuki's poems are the same?" Sans questions as he looks over at Monika, but Monika smiled while staring at Sans's poem before putting his poem back down on the desk.

"You're so funny~" Monika ignores Sans's question and she laughed a bit after saying these words so innocently, Sans then internally gulps.

"Uhhh, Thanks?" Sans responds while he looked a bit confused, but Monika then places her hand on Sans's hand, Sans then pulls his hands away from her afterwards and he blinks.

"Too soon?~" Monika asks afterwards, Sans then nods a bit.

"Y-Yeah..." Sans responds and he grabs his hand afterwards.

 _"Oooh~ He's uncertain on how to deal with the situation...That's a first, maybe I should flirt with him more~"_ Monika says inside of her mind.

"I'm gonna need t-to go now" Sans quickly responds before he stands up and he immediately walks away from Monika, _"What happened to me there? I should've not been as nervous as I was..."_

"Okay...Sans" Monika responds, she then smirks while watching Sans walk away.

* * *

Sans looks down before his head hits something as he walks and he fell onto his back afterwards.

"Can I just have a moment to catch my-?" Sans was gonna respond, but he looks up and saw that the choice to choose Sayori had appeared on the screen and he raises an eyebrow before he gets up and presses the button with his hand and everything turns black.

 **That Special Tale**

 **Jesus, it's been a while since I had updated this story, oh well, I don't have much to say this time around rather than, I'm sorry for taking so long to update my story!**

 **20-8-9-19 9-19 7-15-14-14-1 2-5 6-21-14~**

 **I hope you enjoyed this! I also recommend that you Leave A Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


End file.
